Limitless
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: Immortality. For some it is a curse, for others it is a gift. For Naruto Uzuamki it is both. With endless time in his grasp, Naruto travels through the dimensions fighting the best of the best. After all what is he to do with endless time in his hand. Be warned this is a crossover with multiple anime not just Fairy Tail. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Limitless**

 **Chapter 1:**

As a child he had suffered at the hands of those blinded by hate. Those that could not see the difference between who he really was and what he contained. It had hurt at first, but eventually he brushed it off and went through life with a smile on his face. However, it was a mask. A mask that hid his true pain.

As time went on things slowly began to change. The population of the village in which he lived slowly began to see him for who he really was. Till finally, he gained their acceptance and then their worship.

Funny how that worked. Yet, circumstances revealed him to be unable to die, well except for his body been destroyed, head separated from his body, etc. So as time went by, as he watched those closest to him slowly fade away. He realised then, that death was only an escape from the hellish world in which everyone lived.

When he finally lost his wife, he went into isolation. Hiding away from the world so that he could never form new bonds with people, so that he wouldn't suffer the pain of losing them to times grasp.

Then they came. Like a storm they destroyed everything in their path and it was only due to his inability to die that allowed him to emerge victorious. That event opened his eye to world beyond, the different dimensions. However he was too late, his world and all its inhabitants had been killed; except him.

For three thousand years he emerged himself in his train. Breaking his body only for it to fix itself up together better than it was before. Eventually he had mastered every technique, every form and every weapon that his world had to offer before he ripped open the dimensional gap. He destroyed them, obliterated them and brought untold amounts of death and destruction upon the world. Releasing all his anger, all his rage and sadness till all that remained was a desolate wasteland with bodies strewn around his bloodied and beaten form.

Once again he lived a life of isolation only for it to prove more difficult than before. It seemed the battle had awaken a deep desire for battle. And that was what he did. He moved from dimension to dimension. Defeating their most powerful warriors, breaking their bodies just enough for them to recover and grow stronger, so that when he fought them once more they would be stronger than before. But they never did.

His power had frightened them, terrified them, traumatised them and so he did the only thing he could do. He inhibited himself. Sealing off his powers and only releasing them one by one should an opponent prove himself worthy. After all what fun was fighting when your opponents were too scared to fight you.

That's probably what drove him to sit on the sandy beach under the palm trees, the ocean in front of him, the wind caressing his golden blonde locks and his cerulean eyes staring up at the clear blue sky. He was for all intents and purposes, serene.

Slowly getting to his feet he stood up and walked into the sunlight revealing himself to the world.

He stood at an impressive height of 6'6 with wild, untamed, golden blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, multiple bangs dangled in front of his cerulean blue eyes and on each cheek were three whisker like marks. His jaw was defined and chiselled and lacked any baby fat, much like the rest of his body which was clearly seen by his outfit.

It consisted of a tight fitting, short-sleeved, black top with a loose and tattered cape going down to just above his ankles. Covering his lower body was pair of baggy, black pants that were tucked into open toed and heeled combat boots. To finish off his outfit was a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal platings, bandages secured tightly round his forearms and a necklace with a green crystal in between two diamonds.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, student of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Rokudaime Hokage and the Nidaime Juubi.

He walked forwards, his steps steady, confident and slow. His entire figure exuded power and confidence that seemed natural. Raising one arm a golden, brown eagle landed on his arm and outstretched one of its legs. In its grasp rolled piece of parchment.

He stroked the birds feathers a few times before taking the paper from the Eagles talons. It chirped before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked down at the piece of parchment before steadily unraveling it. He raised a brow in bemusement. Truly the people of this world had some of the pettish grudges ever. Alas, it paid well and would offer him some semblance of amusement for the time being.

With a sigh Naruto disappeared in a swirl of sand.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Earthland a large continent split into multiple smaller countries. One such country was known as the Kingdom of Fiore. It was home to hundreds of species range from humans to demons and anything in between. However, it was also home to hundreds of guilds. These guilds attracted mages from all other the continent and eventually created Fiore into the powerhouse it is today.

Dignitaries from foreign countries would visit, merchants would come to create new businesses and nobles would come to make a small foothold on which they could build a utopia just for them.

One such noble had hired Naruto to eliminate his competitor. A young merchant that had instantly risen through the ranks and had become a noble. Yet, his power continued to grow. And so to stop him, he had been hired. An assassin of unparalleled skill. Over four hundred confirmed kills and mission completion rate of one hundred percent. Each mission had been completed straight to the letter. No funny business.

Stealthily Naruto moved through the trees. Hopping from one beach to the other without a sound. His feet barely on each branch for a millisecond before he moved onto the next one. This was what he breathed for, the thrill of the hunt.

With a quick glance to the right his eyes trained in on the carriage holding his target. Around it were an entourage of guards. Each dressed in armour and carrying swords and shields. Some even carried spears. In total there were around fifteen. But what really caught his eyes was the figure walking calmly beside the carriage. His eyes closed and his breathing even.

The man was tall and massive with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes. His chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of a reptile. Around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, matching the design of his boots, almost completely composed of fur.

It wasn't his appearance that caught his attention, no it was his magic power. Even from here could sense it, feel it. It was firm and solid like the very ground on which the man walked.

'An Earth magic user?' Naruto questioned himself with a single brow raised. 'How interesting.' Seemingly from nowhere five shuriken appeared in each hand. With a quick flick of both the ten shuriken were released with deadly precision towards their targets. Naruto followed them by jumping from the branch he was on and onto the top of the carriage.

He didn't need to turn around to know that six of the fifteen guards had been taken out.

Going with the momentum created from his jump he rolled off the top of the carriage and in between four shocked guards. Three fumbled around with their swords while the one holding a spear thrust his spear in Naruto's direction. However, a simple parry caused the spear to bury itself into his comrades body instead.

In shock the man could do nothing as Naruto thrust his outstretched hand into the mans throat, crushing his windpipe instantly. Going with the momentum Naruto spun round and lashed out with a spinning back kick to the third mans head, with a crack the man spun round madly in the air before crumpling in a heap on the floor. Grabbing the sword from the man who had a spear through his chest Naruto ducked under a wild sword strike before driving his blade through the mans body.

Sensing an incoming strike Naruto spun round and raised both hands in front of his face. The punch the struck his hastily raised guard had such power behind it that it forced Naruto off his feet before forcing him to fly backwards a few feet. However, he wasn't a trained shinobi for nothing as he landed gracefully on both feet, but still skidded a minor bit backwards afterwards.

Straightening up Naruto shock both arms to get some feeling in them all the while he stared at the man who had punched him. It was the earth Mage.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue slaughtering these men **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God)."** His voice was calm and steady as if unperturbed by the fact he was staring at the most dangerous assassin in Fiore.

"Oh really." Naruto tilted his head to one side while allowing his posture to relax. Something which did not escape the sight of the man in front of him. "And what makes you think that you are strong enough to stop me, **Gan Tetsu no Jura (Iron Rock Jura)."** Nothing moved as the two warriors stared at each other. Even the guards five guards remaining had stopped all movement.

"Continue on. I will hold him off." Jura told the guards behind him. No one moved for a few moments before one began to do so, the others soon followed.

"To be able to hold me off, you must first be able to at least be close to me in terms of strength." Naruto said condescendingly as if scolding a child.

"You are overconfident **Kage no Shinigami."**

"Am I?" Naruto seemed to ponder that for a few moments before shrugging. "I might be, but then again I have a reason to be do I not? After all who else can claim the title as the most dangerous assassin in all of Fiore. I believe that warrants some right to be overconfident, does it not?"

"Even so, you would do well not to underestimate me." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Obviously the man doesn't know that he is making the inevitable fight to come, harder for him. Foolish.

"Very well." In a poof of smoke four clones of Naruto appeared behind him and shot forwards intent on engaging the earth Mage. Jura only tensed before in a great show of speed -that Naruto didn't expect from a man of his stature- dispatched them all with four simple open palm strikes to their chest. 'Well that was pathetic.'

 **"Gan Tetsu Toge (Iron Rock Spikes)!"** Naruto instantly leapt into the air as multiple rock spikes shot from the area he once stood on. **"Iwa Nadare (Rock Avalanche)!"** Looking towards Jura, he saw multiple rocks covering the mans figure from view, but he could see the golden glow illuminating from behind them. Then the rocks floating in the air shot forwards at great speeds the caught him by surprise.

However, Naruto using his flexibility and agility manoeuvred around each rock with expert precision. Landing on the ground Naruto ran forwards intent on engaging Jura in close combat. Seeing this Jura shot out an open palm with excellent timing.

Just as Jura's palm struck Naruto's chest them disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing a log in his place. Closing his eyes Jura straightened up and expanded his senses before instantly locking onto multiple signatures similar to that of his adversary.

'Clones, now which is the real one?' Knowing that standing around and do nothing would not accomplish anything Jura gathered his magic before releasing it. **"Gan Tetsu Toge!"** He could see around multiple clouds of smoke going up, but he could still feel multiple signatures in the trees.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Naruto watched Jura use his earth spikes to dispatch the **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones)** he had hidden on the ground. That was fine, they were bait anyway. With a quick signal the remaining clones shot from their position in the trees and engaged Jura once more. Knowing that they wouldn't last long against Jura's skill, Naruto ran through a set of quick hand signs.

 **"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!** " From Naruto's hand burst a stream of lightning that tore through Jura's earthen defence. After all earth was weak to lightning. Naruto watched Jura burst from the cloud of smoke courtesy of his lightning technique and revealed himself. He was relatively unharmed except from a few cuts and burns.

Naruto did not stay still for long and launched himself at Jura. The man looked slightly shocked by Naruto's sudden move before quickly regaining his composure and raising one arm to block the strike. Wind wiped round them due to the force behind the strike and the two stayed in that position for a few moments before Jura went for an open palmed strike to Naruto's leg.

At the same time Naruto swung his remaining leg round and went to strike at Jura's head.

Reacting quickly Jura changed his strike to a defence and gripped Naruto's second leg tightly in his hand, the other leg also being firmly gripped. Leaning backwards Naruto dug his hands into the ground cracking it ever so slightly before using his strength to break free from his grasp. Because of this Jura's guard had been left wide open and so Naruto capitalised on this with a quick two footed stomp to the mans chest causing him to fly into the tree behind him.

However, Naruto was unprepared for when a cylinder of Earth rose up and struck him the abdomen. With a grunt Naruto skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

Jura watched Naruto lay still before he felt a distortion in the air. It was only due to his quick reflexes that allowed him to duck and roll under the sword strike that would have took his head off.

Coming to a stop Jura channeled his magic into the ground, **"Gan Tetsu Haki (Iron Rock Wall)!"** The rock wall rose up in front of him stopping the second swing from Naruto just in time. It was then he took a close look at the blade. It was similar in shape to a chokutō and had a black hilt.

Then something smacked him in the side of the face making him stumble to the side ever so slightly.

Once again he was saved by his quick reactions as he jumped backwards avoiding the downward slash from Naruto however, the top of half of his clothes fell to the ground as a shallow it formed on his chest. Looking at Naruto he saw him holding the chokutō in his right hand and a scabbard similar to the hilt of the blade in his left. On closer inspection he saw a thin greenish blue outline surrounding the blade.

'Wind magic as well.' He thought in shock. 'So clone, lightning and wind magic are what he uses. Why does it feel like I'm barely scratching the surface?' Jura was broken out of his thoughts as Naruto charged towards him once again.

Back pedalling he avoided the strikes from Naruto's blade using his advanced senses to avoid the wind magic coating the blade. It was more difficult than it looked as the wind magic added to the length of the blade, as well as its sharpness. You could avoid the blade but still be cut.

As this continued Jura began to get accustomed to avoiding the strikes and then began lashing out with counter strikes. But Naruto proved himself to be every bit as skilled as he was rumoured to be by avoiding the strikes and continuing with his ferocious assault.

Leaning to the left Jura allowed the blade to miss his face by inches before trying to land an open palmed strike to Naruto's face. Naruto avoided this by flipping over it before swinging round to cut at Jura's legs. However, a pillar of earth rose up and smacked the underside of Naruto's hand disarming him of the blade.

Naruto did not let this stop him and spun round the pillar and went to engage Jura in close combat. Jura was ready for this and the two were soon locked into a furious deadlock of fists and feet.

When one would block the other would strike. It soon became an odd dance between the two. Constantly countering each other's attacks flawlessly. Neither gained any ground, until Jura saw Naruto make a mistake in his block. Whenever he would raise to block a kick he would leave the opposite side completely open for an attack. Quickly capitalising on this Jura went to kick Naruto in the side of the head, and when Naruto went to block he made a pillar of earth rise up and strike Naruto's side.

However to his shock, Naruto exploded. The force flinging Jura backwards and felt a few of his ribs crack as he slammed into a tree with such force that he went through it. Slumping to the ground, Jura quickly tried to regain his breath while been constantly on alert. His eye roaming the area around him.

"You are skilled **Gan Tetsu Jura** , but ultimately you were defeated." From the shadows Naruto appeared. His form as pristine as when the fight started. The only sign he had been in a fight was the increase in breath. Other than that he was unharmed.

"I will not given just yet." Gathering a large amount of magic Jura caused the rocks to form protectively in front of him. **"Haō Gan Sai (Supreme King Rock Crush)!"** All the rocks shot forward and piled on top of Naruto to the point Naruto was unable to be seen. Slowly light gathered from between the small gaps and then a explosion rocked the area. Releasing a sign of relief Jura rose to his feet shakily. His magic was spent and his body beaten. **"Kage no Shinigami** you truly are worthy of the title."

"Why thank you." Spinning round Jura came face to face with clowning red eyes with three times circling the pupil. "Now sleep." Jura slumped to the ground his breathing evening out as unconsciousness claimed him. "Grow strong Jura, you have proven that you have potential. Maybe you will cause me to release more of my power." Turning around Naruto launched himself into the trees.

Jura would not wake up for another three hours and when he did, he found the carven desecrated. The guards killed and his client dead in his seat. His face fixed into one of horror.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Moving through the streets of Magnolia, Naruto allowed himself to relax. The power had taken a lot out of him, even though his power had been limited greatly. None the less Jura had proven himself to be even stronger than he imagined.

"Move it." A man barged into his shoulder hoping to knock him to the ground, instead he found himself on the ground staring at Naruto's impassive gaze. He was of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he had tied into a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

That wasn't what caught Naruto's attention though, no it was the weird looking float that had fallen out of his pocket. It had a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there were root-like cutouts.

'Lullaby? How did an idiot like this get his hands on it?' Quickly his eyes turned to the Sharingan and locked with the mans. 'So he's from Eisenwald and plans to use it to kill the Guild Masters.' Dispelling the Genjutsu he had placed round the man he let him walk away with float in hand. "I wonder…"

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Erigor, aka the **Shinigami (Death God)** was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-coloured motifs, which take on spiralling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

He was many things, normally calm was one of them. After all when one dealt with death on a daily basis such as him, it was natural to be unfazed by many things. However, with the late arrival of Kageyama, his patients and control over his emotions was slipping greatly.

Around him was the entirety of his guild consisting of a hundred members. Each varying in size, shape, hair colour, skin colour, etc. None were Kageyama however, and that's what bothered him.

"So this is the Dark Guild Eisenwald? How underwhelming?" Every head looked in the direction of the mysterious figure to see Naruto walking calmly towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?" One brave/foolish guild member shouted out only to be silenced by a kunai embedding into his skull right down to the handle.

"Be quiet." Naruto said calmly.

"B-Borus." Many members suffered out in shock. Even Erigor was shocked by the sudden movement, but he was not bothered. Bonus was weak and therefore did not deserve to live. That was how the worked in his eyes.

"You bastard." Three members raised their hand and a magic circle appeared in front of it. One red, two blue. From them a ball of fire and two streams of water shot forwards and slammed into Naruto's body.

"Did we get him?"

"Hardly." Naruto said calmly while suddenly appearing in between them. With a quick spin he slammed his heel into the side of one mans head and everyone cringed when they heard the sickening crack sounding. In a poof of smoke a kunai appeared into Naruto's hand and ultimately slit the throat open of the other two. "You are too weak to even scratch me, let alone kill me." Standing up to his full height Naruto stared at the guild members that had long since surrounded him.

"Tell me why shouldn't I just kill you now?" Erigor boasted from his position on his floating scythe.

"There is no reason, in fact I want you to try. Either way I'm taking Lullaby off your hands." Instantly the atmosphere became tense.

"You have a lot of balls saying that don't ya?" Erigor said humorously.

"No not really. It won't matter how much you try and kill me, ultimately I will kill each and every single one of you." With that Naruto slammed his left foot into the ground. **"Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)!"** All around him earthen spears rose up skewering enemies, some escaped with holes in their foots or a few minors cuts, many however, were not so lucky. In total there were at least fifty bodies impaled with spikes made entirely of earth. **"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)."**

Right before there eyes Naruto disappeared into the ground and as soon as this happened, more and more people were dragged under ground leaving only their heads above. When this happened a hand would burst out and slice their throat open, spraying blood everywhere.

After a few seconds Naruto once again appeared from the ground, his form covered in tiny specs of dust, but unharmed overall. Around him was total chaos and what had once been the dark guild Eisenwald, was now corpses. Each as disfigured as the last.

From above Erigor watched with a raised brow. Externally he looked calm and unperturbed by the death of his entire guild. Internally however, he was frightened, terrified even. Never had he seen someone dispatch a guild with such efficiency. Even light guild members had trouble with an entire guild as they aimed to capture and not kill. It was for that reason dark guilds were so numerous. However, to see a Mage kill every member of a guild single handedly with very little effort. It was terrifying.

"Prepare to die, **Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)!"** Erigor shouted and instantly a large tornado engulfed Naruto. With a grunt the tornado around Naruto disappeared and Naruto landed on the ground slightly disoriented. His form was cut up and was bleeding profusely from the numerous cuts on his body.

Manipulating the wind around him Erigor shot forwards and sliced Naruto in half with his scythe.

 **"Kage no Shinigami** , you really are weak and will forever be in my shadow."

 **"Tsūga (Passing Fang)."** A high speed drill like vortex slammed into Erigors unprotected back and grounded him further and further into the ground before the technique let up revealing Naruto stood perfectly unharmed and staring at Erigor with indifference.

"H-how?" Erigor managed to grind out as the pain from Naruto's previous attack threatened to overwhelm him.

"When I was underground, I created a clone that I sent up to spring any attack you would use. Allowing me to come up behind you and attack. You would have noticed it had you not been to focused on ending me quickly. If you had instead waited and watched me like an actual assassin you would have felt my magic signature underground." Naruto scolded, causing Erigor to get angrier.

"Be quiet. **Mahou no Kaze Paamu (Magic Wind Palm)!"** Wind formed around Erigor's fists before he smacked both hands together. From this a tornado shot forwards slamming into Naruto at full force.

He was launched backwards before colliding with one of the walls. It cracked before Naruto dropped to the ground. He landed on his feet in a crouched position, then he slowly rose up and brushed off any dirt to show himself as been uninjured. This further added fuel to the burning inferno of rage inside Erigor. With a roar the man rose to his feet and a purple magic seal appeared beneath his feet.

 **"Sutōmu Meiro (Storm Mail)!"** Wind rose up and encompassed him in a raging tornado of wind. "Sutōmu Hosodanshori (Storm Shred)!" Erigor swiped his left hand from side to side and from it multiple small blades of wind shot forwards towards Naruto's form.

Running through a set of hand seals Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground. **"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Stye: Earth-Style Wall)."** A wall of earth rose up and stopped the wind blades from hitting Naruto. Using the smokescreen created from the clash between the two attacks, Naruto ran and threw multiple Kunai. **"Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)."** The small number of kunai instantly multiplied into thousands, all of which flew towards Erigor with frightening precision.

However, before they got anywhere close to Erigor, they were blown away with a swipe of his arms.

"Did you honestly expect that to-agh!" Erigor was unable to finish as multiple explosions surrounded his area. Using Erigor's shock Naruto shot forwards and began manoeuvring around the area. Hopping from one falling rock to the other before launching a round house kick to Erigor's face.

It resulted in both him and Erigor been launched away from each other.

Flipping in midair, Naruto landed on his feet and shot forwards with great speed. Erigor however, lacked Naruto's finesse and so simply collided with the wall. Slowly he began making his way out before an elbow embedded itself in his abdomen.

With a grunt he was driven further into the wall however, he was saved from the opening that he had presented to Naruto as said man was sent flying backwards. But the process repeated and repeated. Each time Erigor been forced into the wall and Naruto sent backwards due to Erigor's **Sutōmu Meiro.**

Once again Naruto landed on his feet and shot forwards. Erigor had anticipated this and raised his left hand shakily, **"M-Mahou no Kaze Paamu!"** A tornado shot from his hand, albeit smaller than the previous one and shot towards Naruto.

Without breaking his stride Naruto side-stepped the tornado and continued on forwards.

 **"Sutōmu Hosodanshori!"** Erigor roared out desperately. The attacked move towards Naruto with great speed and collided with Naruto's running form causing an explosion.

Releasing a breath Erigor climbed out of his hole in the wall and allowed his Sutōmu Meiro to dissipate in a gust of wind. The backlash from his most powerful technique was larger than he expected and dropped to his knees. His body panting heavily as he tried desperately to regain some oxygen into his deprived lungs.

Opening his mouth to inhale Erigor found himself choking on blood as a blade pierced through the back of his skill and protruded out of his open mouth. Blood instantly began spilling out of his mouth, dying it red.

"You are an assassin Erigor. So you should know that you can never relax until you know that your opponent is dead. You forgot the most important rule and have payed for it with your life." With little to no effort Naruto removed the blade from Erigor's head and flicked it to the side, the blood that had been present on the blade now appearing on the ground. Meanwhile, Erigor slumped to the ground lifeless.

"What the hell!" Two voices shouted simultaneously. Looking to the left Naruto saw the same guy from before, then his head moved to the right and saw four figures, plus a flying cat.

 **Techniques:**

 **Gan Tetsu Toge (Iron Rock Spikes)** – C-Rank. From the ground multiple spikes of hardened earth rise up and pierce the enemy. The denseness of the spikes depends on how much magic one channels into them. Known users: **Gan Tetsu Jura (Iron Rock Jura).**

 **Iwa Nadare (Rock Avalanche)** – B-Rank. User uses his/her magical energy to force surrounding rocks in the direction of your enemy. The amount and speed of the rocks depends entirely on the amount of energy involved in the attack. Known users: **Gan Tetsu Jura (Iron Rock Jura).**

 **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** – B-Rank. User crosses his/her fingers and releases his/her chakra. This creates physical clowns of the user and when dispelled return all their memories to the user. They are incredibly weak and dispel with a single hit. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder):** B-Rank. User runs through the hand signs, Boar – Ram – Snake – Horse – Dragon. From users hand a wave of electricity bursts forth. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Gan Tetsu Haki (Iron Rock Wall)** \- C-Rank. User channels magic into ground and an slab of earth rises up protecting the user from attack. The amount of damage the rock wall can take is dependant on the amount of magic in the attack, as well as the number of rock walls. Known users: **Gan Tetsu Jura (Iron Rock Jura).**

 **Haō Gan Sai (Supreme King Rock Crush)** : A-Rank. User channels magic into surrounding rocks and covers opponents body with them. By continuously channeling magic the rocks eventually overload and explode. The strength of the explosion is dependant on the amount of magic in the attack. Known users: **Gan Tetsu Jura (Iron Rock Jura).**

 **Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)** : C-Rank. Users runs through hand signs, Bird. By channeling chakra into the ground it hardens the rock-mud in the ground and directs them upwards in the shape of spikes, which can pierce the enemy. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** : D-Rank. No hand signs required. User channels chakra into the ground softening the mud so that he/she sinks down. By continuously channeling a small amount of chakra the user can move underground and sneak up on opponents. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)** : C-Rank. By channeling magic into the ground the user can cause a tornado to form on the area in which the opponent is stood. Known users: **Shinigami (Death God).**

 **Tsūga (Passing Fang)** : D-Rank. By using chakra to increase speed the user can spin at great speeds allowing them to become a tornado of pure speed which can drill through anything depending on the amount of chakra used. Know users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Mahou no Kaze Paamu (Magic Wind Palm)** : B-Rank. By channeling magic into the his/her hands the user can release a tornado from their hands by placing them together. Known users: **Shinigami (Death God).**

 **Sutōmu Meiro (Storm Mail)** : B-Rank. By channeling magic around their body the user can cover their body in armour made entirely of wind which can repeal any attacks. However, it restricts movement. Known users: **Shinigami (Death God).**

 **Sutōmu Hosodanshori (Storm Shred)** : C-Rank. This attack can only be used when user is in **Sutōmu Meiro (Storm Mail)** , by swinging their hands a wave of wind blades fly towards the user. The amount is dependant on the amount of magic in the attack. Known users: **Shinigami (Death God).**

 **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Stye: Earth-Style Wall):** B-Rank. Running through hand signs, Tiger - Hare – Boar – Dog. By channeling chakra into the ground a slab of earth rises up and blocks incoming attack, number of earth walls depends on the amount of chakra channeled into the technique. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**

 **Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** : D-Rank. This technique is similar to the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** by throwing kunai and leaving some of your chakra on the blade, user releases more chakra which multiples the blades with his/her chakra imprinted on it. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanna say thank you to catze86, GentlestCobra2, GodX, mightyvish, Stratos263, Loading44, fraxures, tera12, guest, Dark Avenger874, Lazymanjones96, bladtri, Guest, Banjo the Fox, ddcj1990, FangTheWolf22, naruto, austinpowers97 and Train Heartnett for your feedback. Also I want to know who you would like to be in the harem, so far there is Erza and Mira because their my favourite female characters in Fairy Tail. Also to let you know this will be mass harem and is a story not really to take seriously. It's just Naruto going round fighting a bunch of strong people. From the Fairy Tail verse there are a total of six spaces left for the harem. The choices are:**

 **Cana**

 **Jenny**

 **Seliah**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Irene**

 **Levy**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **There should be a poll on my profile page, if there isn't just put your choice in a review. Also there will be multiple over dimensions in which Naruto will go to, so tell me which anime world you want Naruto to go into afterwards. I will try and involve each of them, but the one most asked for will be the one Naruto goes into next.**

 **Limitless**

 **Chapter 2**

Life had proven to be a fickle thing. Humans clung to it, tried to extend their life and in doing so had created monsters out of themselves. Some had tried to play God and tried to create life. Only for their creations to become abominations. How did these people justify their actions? By saying it was for the betterment of mankind.

Naruto, he lived for thousands of years and knew that the betterment of mankind did not lay in the hands of humans. No it laid in the hands of those above.

The real Gods.

Yet they did nothing, simply watching humans destroy on another in an endless circle of death and destruction. Some had even gone so far as to give humans the power to slay Gods, if only to provide them some form of entertainment. However, humans could never kill a God. No. Naruto had learned that lesson the hard way many, many years ago.

It had been after he had gotten his revenge. His eyes strayed from the dimension of creatures and onto the Gods who cursed him with immortality.

The ensuing fight had been legendary. One that scared the very universe itself. For three years he had fought the Gods without rest. Unleashing all his power and matching the Gods blow for blow. He gave up his last shred of humanity and fully accepted himself as the Juubi. Becoming a Demon with such power that it overwhelmed the Gods.

Then they did something despicable. They had revived his dead wife Hinata. Manipulated her and in doing so manipulated him. His rage and anger left him, leaving only sorrow. Then he left. Never to be seen.

The Gods may have won, but they realised in that moment. That they were not untouchable. That Naruto was a being unlike any other. He was the first God slayer. For in the battle Naruto had killed hundreds of Gods, absorbed their power and became one himself. Thus, unlocking more powers for Naruto to master and wield.

And as they watched Naruto's retreating back, they knew then that if they should anger Naruto, it would bring about their extinction.

The Gods for the first time in their immortal existence; felt fear.

 **-X- Line Break –X- Line Break –X- Line Break –X- Line Break –X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

"What the hell!" Two voices shouted simultaneously. Looking to the left Naruto saw the same guy from before, then his head moved to the right and saw four figures, plus a flying cat.

The figure in front was a beautiful women with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that was covered by a suit of armour, a blue skirt and black boots. In one hand, she held a sword that was pointed towards him, her face set into a scowl.

On her right was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-coloured hair, and abnormally sharp canines. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, that was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. He also wore a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf

On her left left was a teen with spiky black-coloured hair, dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. His outfit consisted of a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his baggy, black pants. On his right pectoral was a blue guild tattoo.

Behind her was was a voluptuous and curvy young woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with blue outline, which now was open showing a bit of her cleavage, a short, blue skirt and a brown, knee-length boots. Around her was a belt which held a ring full of keys.

His eyes wandered over all of them before turning to the remaining member of Eisenwald. Extending one hand he spoke, "hand over Lullaby."

To stunned to speak the man just stood their. His eyes wide as he stared at the carnage surrounding the station. Sighing Naruto moved forward, however he stopped when another voice interrupted.

"Halt." Turning around he stared at the group of two men and women. His eyes finding the hardened brown of the redhead.

"Do you want something?" He asked dismissively.

"Where you the one that killed these people?" She asked sternly.

"And if I am?"

"Then we're going to have to put you down." The black haired man said.

"Big words coming from a stripper." The pink haired teen sniggered slightly, completely forgetting about the dead bodies.

"Natsu, Gray enough." The redhead said sternly instantly stopping the two teens. "Killing is against the law, but you already know that don't you… **Kage no Shinigami?"**

"How observant. Tell me **Titānia (Titania)** who's going to stop me? You?" He pointed at her, then those behind her. "Them? Or perhaps him?" He then pointed his thumb at the last surviving member of Eisenwald. "I admit you are strong, but you are too weak to pose a challenge to me. Now if you would please step back, I have a flute to collect."

Turning back around Naruto faced the holder of Lullaby, only to see him raising it up to his lips.

"Don't move any closer or I'm going to play the flute." The man threatened. Naruto simply sweat dropped.

"You do realise that anyone that hears it will die, including you." When the man froze in shock, Naruto face palmed. "Honestly there's no common sense among anyone. Hell even Sasuke-teme in his revenge driven streak would have realised that and not tried it." Then he stopped for a minute. "Or perhaps he would have. Meh, who knows." Shrugging, Naruto began walking slowly towards the Eisenwald member.

"I said stop." He held the float closer to his lips and prepared to himself to begin playing the flute; only to end up kissing his palms.

He looked from his hands and then back to Naruto. He only managed to catch a glimpse of the flute before it disappeared in a plume of smoke. However he smirked when he saw the pink haired teen named Natsu charging forwards, his hands engulfed in fire.

"Natsu!" The female blonde shouted in shock.

 **"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"** He shouted out while going to slam his fist into Naruto's body. It would have worked. Had Naruto not spun around and grabbed hold of Natsu's wrist before redirecting the attack downwards. Going with the momentum Natsu spun round. **"Karyū mo Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!"** Bringing his foot down he went to slam it into Naruto's head, only for it once again to be stopped by Naruto grabbing holding of his shin.

The two were stuck their for a few moments, no one dared move. The stillness soon disappeared when Naruto slammed him into the ground before throwing him up into the air.

This allowed him to see Erza and Gray charging towards him.

Erza ever so slightly in front with a sword drawn to her left. Gray had his right hand clenched into a fist and resting against his open palm.

Stepping back Naruto dodged Erza's blade strike by a hairs width.

 **"Furoa (Ice-Make: Floor)!"** Slamming his hands onto the ground, Gray waited until the floor was covered in ice before gliding across it.

Falling back due to the sudden change in the floor, Naruto channeled chakra into his hands and placed them on the ground, instantly stopping him from sliding anywhere. Using his now secured position on the floor, Naruto raised his feet into the air before slamming both feet into Erza's stomach launching her backwards.

Allowing his chakra to disappear from his hands, Naruto rolled backwards into crouch position. Standing up by using chakra to keep him steady, he faced Gray, who once again had his fist pressed against his open palm, surrounding it however was a white mist.

 **"Hanmā (Ice-Make: Hammer)!"** Reacting quickly Naruto ran through a set of hand seals.

 **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** Forming a circle with his index finger and thumb, Naruto exhaled a large fireball that impacted with the hammer. Much to his shock however, the flames after destroying the hammer travelled to the left.

Following them, Naruto saw Natsu wth his head whipped back and eating them.

"Your flames taste funny." He gave a loud burp before giving a toothy grin. "But now I'm all fired up." Sucking in air, Natsu hunched forwards, both hands clenched into fists in front of his mouth. **"Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"** From there, a stream of fire launched forwards and engulfed Naruto.

For a few seconds nothing moved before a gasp of air caused Erza, Gray and Natsu to look towards their last remaining member. To their shock Naruto stood their, one hand gripping her shoulder with the other placing a kunai against her neck.

"You know, I never expected an Ice and Fire Mage to work so well together. What with fire melting ice, however you have proved me wrong. **Titānia** though I am unimpressed with your skill. You have hardly done anything." He shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah." Naruto pressed the kunai closer to the blondes neck to the point it drew blood when he saw Natsu take a menacing step forwards.

"Lucy! Let her go you bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Ok." With that Naruto pushed Lucy forwards. That's when they saw Naruto form a hand sign. Out of nowhere Lucy began screaming in pain as lightning coursed over her body. With one final scream Lucy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Bastard!" Gray and Erza ground out. Natsu however had other ideas.

 **"Karyū no Hoko!"**

"This move again." Sighing Naruto formed a few more hand signs. **"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall)!"** From Naruto's mouth a wave of water burst forth and engulfed the stream of fire and then continued covering the entire train station in water. "You three have potential, but compared to me you are nothing. Take solace in the fact that I am allowing you to live. **Ration: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)!"** Lightning shot forwards and travelled over the water.

"Jump!" Erza shouted, but it was too late as the lightning travelled up Natsu's and Gray's bodies. Slowly they slumped forwards, their forms twitching every so often. To stop herself from landing in the water, Erza embedded her sword into the wall and dangled there. Her eyes moving around the station trying to find Naruto.

"So you survived?" Looking upwards Erza saw him stood their on the wall as if it was the ground. One of his eyebrows were raised and his eyes danced with amusement. Narrowing her eyes Erza swung round and lashed out with a kick to Naruto's leg only for him to flip over it and land on the ground below.

Upon seeing him standing in the water without being electrocuted Erza placed her feet on the wall and pushed off, pulling her blade along with her.

Back flipping in the air she landed on the ground before he form was encompassed in a golden glow. **"Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi (Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour)!"** When the glow disappeared it revealed Erza wearing a new a suit of armour. It consisted of plated armour covering her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appeared to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Not even when over a hundred swords appeared behind her; all pointed at him.

"Dance my blades!" Thrusting her hands forwards, the blades shot towards Naruto. However, Naruto remained unmoving. The only thing that was different was the sudden appearance of his blade.

Taking a deep breath Naruto shifted his stance ever so slightly so that one foot was in front of the over. Closing his eyes he waited for a few moments before they opened and he shot forwards. His form weaving in and out of the blades, while his own parried those he could not.

He would flip, slid, parry and side-step the hundreds of blades until all were cut in half or embedded into the ground.

Once he had done so Naruto quickly spun round and blocked Erza's overhead strike and took into account her new attire. It consisted of black armour with silver trimming that had silver crosses in several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs and had two wings. Not onto that but her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Using his immense strength Naruto pushed Erza back causing her to skid across the ground before coming to a stop. There the two stopped and stared at one another for a few moments. Then they appeared in the middle with a furious clash of steel.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Kageyama quickly rushed down one of the many corridors of the train station. He had run across multiple dead ends and he was beginning to think that there were no exits. Turning the corridor Kageyama ran straight into an outstretched arm. With a grunt Kageyama fell to the ground and skid forwards a few metres.

Groaning he pulled himself to his feet and stared at the man who did it, only to come face to face with the indifferent gaze of the **Kage no Shinigami.**

"H-h…"

"How?" Naruto finished. "It was quite simple really. The boss knew the moment he took the flute from you, you would try and run. So he created me."

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

 _ **"Hanmā (Ice-Make: Hammer)!"** Reacting quickly Naruto ran through a set of hand seals._

 _ **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Technique)!** " Forming a circle with his index finger and thumb, Naruto exhaled a large fireball that impacted with the hammer. Much to his shock however, the flames after destroying the hammer travelled to the left._

 _Following them, Naruto saw Natsu wth his head whipped back and eating them._

 _"Your flames taste funny." He gave a loud burp before giving a toothy grin. "But now I got a fire in my belly." Sucking in air, Natsu hunched forwards, both hands clenched into fists in front of his mouth. **"Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"** From there a stream of fire launched forwards and engulfed Naruto._

 _However, just as they were about to engulf him Naruto crossed his fingers together and in a poof of smoke a Kage Bushin appeared next to him before it was gone in a yellow flash._

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

"Now then." Cracking his knuckles, Naruto stalked forwards. Kageyama looked around nervously before his eyes landed on the multiple shadows around the room. Turning back to Naruto he smirked. "What?"

"This, **Orochi Shadō (Shadow Orochi)!"** From around the corridor multiple snakes made entirely of shadows rose up.

"I really hate snakes." Flipping backwards he avoided the first strike before landing on the ground. **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)!"** From his mouth a stream of fire so large that it coiled itself around the corridor, the heat melting the walls. The snakes of Kageyama's attack were instantly destroyed.

Slowly the technique dissipated allowing him to see Kageyama laying on the ground, his coat covered in burns and his skin all but black. "I had hoped you'd put up more of a challenge." Kicking the downed man, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Raising his sword, Naruto placed it in the direction of Erza's strike, before repeating it again. For the past few moments Naruto had simply stopped attacking and instead defended. Even then it was obvious he wasn't trying as he lazy placed his sword in the best position to block her sword strike.

Each time he successfully blocked Erza's attack the woman in question would get angrier and angrier. He was underestimating. Looking down on her. Turning the skilled warrior she was, into a joke. It was unforgivable.

She had long since changed her armour into red, baggy pants with a flame print at the bottom, chest bindings and two katanas. Hell, she would have tried her stronger armours but she hardly had any magical energy.

She had known that Naruto was stronger, faster, more magically powerful and so she tried to end this fight quickly before he could use those advantages. While he still underestimated her. Yet, he simply blocked all her strikes with minimal effort. Hell, he had made openings in her defence and simply tapped the flat side of his blade against her before pulling back.

And with each tap it made her angrier and angrier.

For so long she had made a name for herself. Proven that women could be just as powerful, if not more so than men. Then here comes along someone barely a year older than her in appearance and completely decimated her. Broke apart her strongest attacks and armours with no effort.

"You are truly deserving of status as an S-class Mage, Erza Scarlet." Naruto praised while leaning his head to the side dodging a thrust. Stepping backwards he avoided the swing that followed before moving his blade to the left blocking Erza's third swing. 'Even now her strikes have not lost any strength or speed, if anything they have gotten stronger.' A smirked crossed his features at the thought.

Lashing out with a kick Naruto sent Erza rolling backwards before she came to a stop. With a snarl she charged forwards and raised both her swords above her head.

Using all her strength she brought them down intent on slicing him on half. Naruto however saw the telegraphed move and swung his blade upwards with great speed. With a clang Erza was sent spiralling backwards

In a burst of speed Naruto appeared behind her, his left hand open and raised to his chest. In the next second Erza fell to the ground unconscious.

Straightening up he stared at her downed form before leaning down and placing her on his shoulders. Turning to where the remaining members of her team where, he stared at their downed forms before disappearing in a yellow flash.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Appearing on an island Naruto passed Erza to a clone he had created before pulling out Lullaby. Raising it up to eye level he studied it for a few moments. Then it's eyes began glowing a deep purple.

 **"I've had enough of you humans! So weak and unwilling! If none of your kind of have the will to use me I'll devour your souls myself!"** A demonic voice sounded throughout the area. Then the flute began glowing. Dropping it on the ground, Naruto leaped backwards and then watched as the glow rose into the air. When it disappeared, what remained was a very large wooden like beast, with a humanoid shaped body, except for the multiple cutouts. It's eyes turned to stare at Naruto. **"Let me feast upon you!"**

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto ran through a set of hand seals before running forwards. Pointing his right hand towards the ground, with his left hand he gripped his wrist. Instantly lightning sparked to life and tore up the ground as he ran, along with it the sound of chirping birds sounded throughout the area.

 **"Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!"** Disappearing on the other side of the demon, near the shore Naruto straightened up to his full height, the lightning around his hand dissipating into the atmosphere.

Behind the Demon began sliding to the left ever so slightly, a clean cut appearing on its legs just above where it's foot ended. With a boom it landed on the ground, sending sand up into the air

 **"Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin (Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal)."** Naruto spoke. Behind him the sand of the beach swirled around Lullaby's fallen form and slowly began piling up till it formed a pyramid.

Multiple clones appeared and placed sealing tags on the sides of the pyramid and with it multiple black kanji began wrapping around the sand structure. Turning around he walked past the pyramid, not even sparing it a glance before making his way into the thicket of trees. His form slowly melding into the shadows as if he was never there to begin with.

 **Techniques:**

 **Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist):** C-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. User encompasses his/her fist(s) in his/her magic, due to dragon slayers magical aura being fire the users fist will be encompassed in fire. With this it increases the attacking power of the users fists making it very difficult to block due to the heat of the flames. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Karyū mo Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw):** C-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. User encompasses his/her feet in his/her magic, due to dragon slayers magical aura being fire the users fist will be encompassed in fire. With this it increases the attacking power of the users fists making it very difficult to block due to the heat of the flames. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Furoa (Ice-Make: Floor):** C-Rank. By channeling ice magic into their hands, the user simply imagines the floor being encompassed in ice, before placing their hands on the ground. Known users: Gray Fullbuster.

 **Hanmā (Ice-Make: Hammer):** C-Rank. By channeling ice magic into their hands the user simply imagines a hammer forming above their opponents. Known users: Gray Fullbuster.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique):** C-Rank. Required hand seals: Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse – Tiger. User moulds chakra into their lungs and uses the oxygen in their lungs to increase the size of the flames. After doing this the users expels the flames and by using their index finger and thumb to help shape the attack it will form a fireball. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar):** B-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. By saturating their lungs and oesophagus in their magic, the users uses oxygen in lungs to increase size of flames by expelling them from their mouth. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall):** B-Rank. Required hand seals: Tiger - Snake - Rat - Snake – Tiger. User inhales hydrogen particles from the area and bonds them with oxygen and chakra in the lungs. By exhaling the water produced it will release a stream of water that will protect user from attacks. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder):** B-Rank. Required hand seals: Boar – Ram – Snake – Horse – Dragon. From users hand a wave of electricity bursts forth. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi (Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour):** C-Rank. User channels magic into the surrounding area opening a dimensional gap to their personal pocket dimension. By thinking God the weapon/slash armour required, user will receive/outfitted in required equipment. Known users: **Titānia (Titania),** aka Erza Scarlet.

 **Orochi Shadō (Shadow Orochi):** A-Rank. By connecting magic with the surrounding shadows, user can mood them into snakes as long as you are thinking of them. When this is done they will attack the opponent user wishes. Known users: Kageyama.

 **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation):** B-Rank. Required hand seals: Horse. User moulds chakra into their lungs and uses the oxygen in their lungs to increase the size of the flames. Expelling the flames from their lungs user directs them in the direction they want and increases the chakra output into the technique. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **Chidori (One Thousand Birds):** A-Rank. Required hand seals: Monkey - Dragon - Rat - Bird - Ox - Snake - Dog - Tiger – Monkey. User channels chakra into one hand and imagines lightning encompassing their hand. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze.

 **Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin (Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal):** A-Rank. Required hand seals: Ram. User channels chakra into the surrounding sand and directs it in the direction of intended target. Once the technique has finished placed sealing tags on the pyramid to increase the dealings effectiveness. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze.

 **There we are, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. We got to see some more of Naruto's past I'll try to include some snippets of it at the beginning of every chapter. Also I'm sure some of you are wondering why Naruto kidnapped Erza and it's not to have sex with her if that's what your wondering, the reason for her kidnap will be revealed next chapter.**

 **Also I would greatly appreciate any criticism or ideas you want me to implement into my story so please let me know. Not only that, put in a review what world you'd like Naruto to visit after the Fairy Tail one. Anyway thanks again and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here we are, another chapter. I'd like to thank 0 Joridino 0, ARSLOTHES, Agorok, Loading44, GodX, waa7x, Jackski, Reader1010, THE CROW 88, Stratos263, SHAODWNINJAMASTER, naruto, hellfire45, RoyalTwinFangs, Ryner510, BANKAIZEN, bsclaymore, catze86, xirons, austinpowers97, krizthegreat, Guest, LordXeenTheGreat, Eavise, Bladetri, ahmed3970, Lightningblade49, guest and Spark681 for reviewing, it means a lot. Some of you had questions and the answers are below:**

 **0 Jordino 0: The reason why Naruto didn't out right destroy them is because he wants to humour them. Let them believe that they have a chance before crushing the. The reason for this is because he wants them to see their weakness and turn them into strengths so that when they meet in battle again, they will provide a better fight. Also thanks for your input on how to describe chakra techniques. To be honest I took a wild guess with it, but I will use your way so thanks for correcting me on that.**

 **Jackski: The reason Naruto is an assassin for hire is because it provides him the chance to fight all kinds of mages due to the fact their will be competitors in Dark Mages going after his target and light Mages trying to protect his target. This provides him the chance to fit both and discover new people with loads of potential. Not only that but he wants to honour the history of his ancestors, which where basically assassins for hire, and he wants to honour the memory of those he lost, by doing the profession they used to do. As for the massacre of Eisenwald, that will come into play later on. It has an impact on the story and is not just a random thing.**

 **Reader1010: I probably will make a poll because it allows you as a reader to decide what happens to those around Naruto.**

 **krizthegreat: I will do, but there is no guarantee she will be in the harem as it all depends on how many votes she gets. Because who goes in the harem is up to everyone, I have no say in who gets in.**

 **Eavise: Just from the Fairy Tail world for now, but more girls will go in as he goes into different worlds.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have. If not just put them in a review and I'll answer them as best as I can without ruining the story for you.**

 **This is the poll results for the harem so far:**

 **1st place: Ultear (29 votes).**

 **2nd place: Irene (28 votes).**

 **3rd place: Seliah (22 votes).**

 **4th place: Dimaria (15 votes).**

 **5th place: Cana (14 votes).**

 **6th place: Brandish + Wendy + Jenny (12 votes).**

 **7th place: Levy (11 votes).**

 **8th place: Meredy (8 votes).**

 **9th place: Lucy (7 votes).**

 **10th place: Laki (2 votes).**

 **So in the harem so far is Erza, Mira, Ultear, Irene, Seliah, Dimaria, Cana and the sixth place is undecided for now. This can still change, also I didn't do this last time but I've changed the poll so you can vote for up to 6 women, which you want in Naruto's harem. So if you haven't voted yet go and do it now. After you've read my story and left a review of course.**

 **Limitless**

 **Chapter 3**

He remembered the emptiness he felt when he buried his wife. The emptiness he felt when he buried his great grandchildren. All of which he watched over and eventually trained in the Shinobi arts. Then it became to much for him.

So he left.

Peace. Something he, his father and his godfather had strived to achieve and finally their goal was realised. But he didn't feel at peace. At one time he did, when he could hold his wife and children. When he had a family. But those days are gone now, and he is alone. Without anyone to love.

So he hide.

Only venturing out from his new home to stop any would be madman. Stopping their schemes all so that his family could live a life of peace and tranquility. He gave them a second chance to right their wrongs and all took to this.

Except one.

He knew now that he should have ended his existence then. But he couldn't. How could he kill his own flesh and blood? That mistake would come back to haunt him. His many times great grandson ripped open a hole in the dimensional barrier and allowed a horde of demons to run rampant across the land.

They were monstrous, humongous and powerful. Their weakest was as powerful as a Kage. And there were thousands of them.

It was only through the use of a technique that destroyed all life on his world, including the demons, that stopped their rampage. But Naruto was the only one left. With this the emptiness returned. But that emptiness gave way to an emotion Naruto had only experienced through the use of the Kyuubi's chakra. Bloodlust.

Sadly, he gave into that emotion. With it; a blood bath followed and once again Naruto was alone.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

The sound of grunting and clashing blades sounded throughout the clearing. Blurred forms zipping around it, leaving trenches and dust in their wake. Slashes mysteriously appeared through the area, trees dropping to the floor and wind been flung back and forth like a tennis ball.

The blurs went passed it each other leaving sparks in the air before doing the same again and again.

One final time they reached the centre before colliding each other. However they did not pass each other. Instead they stood still allowing the forms of Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki to appear in the centre. Naruto's blade tilted to the side, easily holding off both of Erza's blade with a single hand.

Naruto's outfit was unchanged with the exception of his cloak been nowhere in sight. Erza meanwhile, was dressed in tight fitting black pants and top that clearly showed her curvy and voluptuous body. She wore two black arm and shinguards, a flexible chest plate and around her neck was a headband with metal plating in the middle. In the centre of metal plating was a leaf like marking.

Smirking, Naruto pushed his blade against hers forcing her to flip in the air as Naruto's superior strength caused the deadlock to break.

Landing gracefully she went to charge at Naruto only to feel her legs getting swept out from underneath her. Before she could right herself a knee was implanted into her abdomen, followed by an axe-kick to the her back.

Groaning, Erza turned over on her front and stared up at Naruto's outstretched hand. Behind him she could see the telltale smoke of the **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone)** been dispelled.

"You cheated." She stated simply causing Naruto to give her another smirk.

"I'm training you to be a Shinobi, Erza-chan. We Shinobi do not play by any rules, we use anything and everything to win. Somethings we do are considered dirty, but that is the life of a Shinobi. We fight dirty, for we would rather live without honour, than die with honour." He gave her a pointed look making her sigh before she accepted his hand.

It had been six months since Naruto had captured her. In those six months he had changed her views of the world from black and white, to the grey that existed in between. Her honour was still there, but she knew that sometimes honour must be forgotten to ensure her family and friends could survive.

Not only that but he had engrained into her head that some people are unable of been saved. Unworthy of having a second chance.

She could still remember his speech.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

 _"Tell me Erza, what do you think of me?" He asked her randomly one meal time. They had normally been a silent affair as she refused to talk to him, and he simply had nothing to say._

 _"What I think?" She asked questionably, her shock easily displayed on her features._

 _"Yes, what you think." His voice was smooth and calm like the ocean on a calm day._

 _There was a pregnant pause as Erza tried to figure out what game he was playing. After a few moments she spoke, "I think you're a murder with no sense of morals. A despicable man who works for the highest bidder. A man with no honour and care for life." She had a few more things to say, however she daren't push her luck any further. But a voice in the back of her mind told her that he asked what she thought and that she should not hold back._

 _Afterwards she refused to look at him, her eyes finding the table to be very interesting. However, curiosity got the better of her and she spared him a glance. She expected him to be angry, furious even. Yet he was neither. He simply had one eyebrow raised, a small smirk on his – and she hated to admit it – handsome features and amusement dancing clearly in his – once again, she hated to hated to admit – captivating cerulean eyes._

 _"Oh really." He said nothing afterwards and the room descended into silence once more. But not forever. "Y'know, you remind me of myself and someone else."_

 _"Excuse me!" She exclaimed incredulously. Did he just say they were similar. The very thought made her skin crawl with disgust. In no way, shape or form where they similar. It was like saying white was black. It isn't, and neither were they similar. "How exactly are we similar?" Her voice held a dangerous edge to it that seemed to only further Naruto's amusement, which in turn made her anger increase._

 _"Sorry, that came out wrong." She gave a very unladylike snort in return. "You remind me of how I used to act like before I became… 'a murder with no sense of morals.'" That made her blush ever so slightly and her anger to slightly ebb away. Instead it was replaced with curiosity. "I can see I have your attention now."_

 _"How exactly do I remind you of your younger self?" Her voice was unsure, but quieter._

 _His head turned to one side and his eyes stared outside the window. It was there for long, but she managed to catch the haunted look in his eyes before it was replaced by "I managed to go through most of my life without killing anyone. In fact I let my enemies go. Most became good people." An image of Gaara, Obito and Sasuke came to his mind. "They helped me. But as time went by the peace I worked so hard to keep was disrupted by someone I was related to. He unleashed a horde of demons that destroyed everything and everyone I cared about. It opened my eyes to the lesson so many had tried to teach me. Some people just don't deserve a second chance."_

 _She went to argue, however his eyes turned and locked with hers. Instantly silencing any argument she may had._

 _"Tell me Erza. Would you have let me live if you had beat me that day?" The answer was obvious._

 _"Of course. It is not the way of Fairy Tail to kill." Her voice dripped with pride as she talked about her guild._

 _"Really." His voice trailed off for a few moments. "Imagine you did beat me and I went to prison. I would eventually break out and hunt you down for another fight." Not that it would happen, but if it did he would fight her again, beat her into the ground and make her realise how much she needed to improve. "What if I wanted to get revenge for putting me in prison and I killed everyone you cared about."_

 _At first she had been confused on where he was going with this, but now. Now she knew and it made her blood run cold._

 _"Would you kill me then?"_

 _"I-I…" She didn't know. For one she would want to avenge those she cared about and bring justice to their murderer. But that would mean she would have to break her guilds number one rule._

 _Never kill._

 _"Don't worry about it, I didn't expect you to give me an answer straight away." He stood up and just as he was about to leave the little house that they were in he stopped. "When you have your answer; tell me." With that he left and the seals on the door glowed a light blue as it shut._

 _All the while she sat there in silence. Her eyes staring at the door_.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

It took her an additional week to give him her answer. When she did the torture she came to associate with training. For the first two months they focused on her physical training. He placed weight, Gravity and restriction seals on her body. The weights to increase her speed and durability. The restriction to increase her strength and speed. Then finally the gravity seals to increase her speed, strength and durability.

She started off with six kilograms on each arm and leg and a stage one gravity and restriction seal. These seals had never been taken on off, not even now. She was forbidden from taking them off unless he gave her permission. Something she did not have.

But even without taking them off she knew she was improving.

Each day would start off with her running fifty laps around the entire island, which bare in mind was a total of two thousand, five hundred miles. At first she didn't even complete it, but as time went by she managed to complete and gradually she managed to do it easily. When this happened he began running with her, forcing her to keep pace with him and if she fell behind a clone of his would use one of his techniques, whether it be lightning, fire, wind, water or earth to get her moving once more.

After that she would do the basics such as press-ups, sit-ups, etc. In total it was around four hundred of each and that number gradually increased each day. Sometimes he would throw kunai/shuriken at her hands and she would be expected to continue her press-ups without breaking pace.

Then she would rest for an hour, before she spent three hours going through a multitude of weapon and hand to hand forms. Committing them to her muscle memory so that she could switch between them all flawlessly.

To finish the day off she would then fight Naruto, using everything she could. Pushing her body to the limit and unleashing all that she had learned. All so that she could get hold of a bell that rested on his hip.

It took her two months before she finally managed to do it.

Then he began teaching her next techniques. The first was a variation of his Kage Bushin except made of magic instead of chakra. It took awhile for her too learn it, but when she did her training increased in intensity.

She would train in the psychical attributes, while her clones (nine in total) would train the memory based exercises. Two would train in sword fighting and mastering the forms inside the scrolls Naruto had given her. Another two would practise hand to hand combat, going through the forms in the scrolls provided. Three would train with Naruto personally (unless he was on a mission), learning the magic he had copied from other mages over the years.

The final two would read up on the multiple files Naruto would give her. They were filed to the brim with magic types and techniques. Her job was to figure out how best to nullify those techniques with her own magic. What armour and weapons to use, when not to use them.

Now six months later, she felt stronger than ever. Hell, she felt like she could beat Laxus.

The sound of flapping wings broke Erza from her musings. Looking up she saw an eagle descending towards her and Naruto, who had his right arm extended. The majestic bird landed on his arm with practised ease and stuck out its left leg.

Reaching forwards Naruto took the scroll that was firmly attached to the birds leg before it disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Erza watched as he unrolled the scroll and read through its contents. His eyebrows creased in slight annoyance before they relaxed.

She waited expectantly. He always told her what was on the contents of the scrolls he received. Slowly the silence got on her nerves and she couldn't stop herself quick enough. "What does it say?"

"Hmmm." Naruto looked in her direction. He wasn't annoyed, that was good.

"The scroll. What does it say?" She asked eagerly. They were the only source of information beside what Naruto provided. Well, besides those porn novels he had stuffed on the bookcase. 'Icha Icha I think their called.' Erza said to herself. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a fan, because she was. A really, really big fan. Hell, she spent most nights up reading them. Then regretted it the next morning when Naruto would be extra harsh in his training.

"Apparently Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail." If he had told her that three months ago she would have been demanding to go see if they were okay. Of course he would deny her, but that wouldn't stop her from asking anyway. Now though, she realised that family and friends sometimes had to be let go so that they could be kept safe.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

 _Erza lay their defeated, her breathing laboured. She lay on her back, desperately trying to get some oxygen into her deprived lungs. The sound of chuckling made her look up to see Naruto there, his lips curved upwards into a small smile, his eyes dancing with amusement and his shoulders shaking._

 _"Shut up." She said tiredly which only seemed to further his amusement, but she was too tired to care. Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds move by, before turning to face Naruto once more who was also looking upwards.. "Hey Naruto-sensei?"_

 _"Hmm." He didn't look her way._

 _"You said last week that their was someone else who I reminded you of, who were you speaking about?" That seemed to get his attention as he stared at her for a few moments._

 _"Her name was Irene Belserion. I first met her when she was ten, wearing only the clothes on her back and looking after her little sister. She was strong, I could feel it. Sure she had the basic understanding of magic and her reserves were one of the largest I'd felt in a while, but she was not trained. Her village had been raided, we family murdered and she barely managed to get herself and her sister out with their lives. In fact if it wasn't for me, the men coming after her would have got to her. I killed them of course, but she surprised me by scolding me. Me! A man she had seen kill twenty full grown men with no effort. Yet she raged and raged about how you should never take a life." He gave a low chuckle._

 _"What happened?" Erza asked._

 _"I asked her if she would kill me if I killed her sister. Her reaction was just the same. I found it amusing so I stuck around. Helped her and her sister survive as we made are way towards a nearby village. One night while I was out hunting a group of men, each dressed similarly to the men that killed her last village attacked. I arrived just in time to see Irene kill the guards about to capture her sister. Then after I killed the remainder, she turned to me and said 'there's your answer?' Before passing out." Erza felt a smile crossing her features, but it turned into a frown. The story felt familiar. Like she should know this, but didn't._

 _"It took her three days to wake up and when she did she asked me to train her. I asked her why, and she said it was so that she could protect her sister and never feel weak again. I accepted and we began travelling towards the village. It was dark when we arrived and Irene's sister had already fallen asleep. We placed her down outside a nearby house and so that she didn't panic when she woke up to find her sister gone, we temporarily wiped her memories. After that I took her into a different dimension, where time passed by slower. We spent eighty years in there, but in actual fact it was only three. When we came out we found the village had been raided and Irene's sister had been captured by the same men who had destroyed their village." He sighed as if it caused him deep pain to relive._

 _"You don't have to say anymore."_

 _"Oh but I do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Irene was as you could image; angry and vengeful. In a matter of days over sixty bandit camps had been completely destroyed in her fit of rage. Then we split ways. A few years later I found her sister. She had joined a guild. Naturally I told Irene who came and saw her sister. She was happy and had a family to call her own. That's not to say Irene didn't do anything. Oh no. She gave her gifts, money, weapons, armour, you name it." The made her blood run cold. This was starting to sound more and more familiar._

 _A young girls village been destroyed and taken captive. Joining a guild and receiving mysterious gifts. This was starting to sound more and more like her life was getting involved in this story. But that wasn't possible unless._

 _The realisation must have shown on her face as Naruto answered her unasked question. "Yes Erza Scarlet you are Erza Belserion, the younger sister of Irene Belserion."_

 _"W-wh-why-"_

 _Why didn't I tell you?" He looked away from her accusing gaze. "I wanted to, however Irene told me never to. She said that you were happy, content and Irene intended to keep it that_ _way. Even if it meant that she would never be part of it. You have to understand Erza, your sister loved you more than anything in this world and sometimes to protect those you loved most you have to leave them. It's the hardest sacrifice one can ever do and it killed apart of Irene, knowing that to keep you safe she couldn't raise you. Be there for you." He turned and walked away leaving her to think._

 _Slowly memories began coming back to her._

 _ **"How are you this morning Er-chan."**_

 _ **"Now, now Er-chan there's no need to cry, I will always be there to protect you even if you don't know it."**_

 _ **"I love you and I always will do, Er-chan."**_

 _With the memories of her sisters love coming back to her, the floodgate that held back the tears burst. She felt no anger, no rage. Only sadness and sorrow. All the while she was unaware of Naruto watching her sadly from the tree line._

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

After that Erza had been quiet for awhile, simply holding onto the memories of her sister. That was when Erza really began to accept the world for what it was. A world that wasn't just black and white, but the grey that lay in between.

"Erza!" Naruto clicked his finger in front of her face once again gaining her attention.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly with a small blush on her features. He waved off her apology before continuing. There was some useless information about what the magic council planned to do about the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

"Well not only that but we have a mission it seems."

"We?"

"Yes we. It's about time you got your hands really dirty. You have yet to have your first kill and to be honest it was something I should have done at the start of your training but that doesn't matter now." Naruto showed her the mission details.

It was a simple assassin mission. One of the basic ones that had the highest chance of success, but also high chances of unknown factors appearing out of nowhere. Simple sneak into a casino, kill the target and get out. However one had to take into account, the guards, mages that were present. Whether they were light mages protecting the target, or dark mages also trying to kill them. You even had to take into account for the weather.

It was thing Naruto grilled her about. Always take into account and plan for the worst case scenarios. Have aces for your aces, and aces for your aces, aces. It was how a Shinobi survived in the world. Never reveal everything about yourself, but don't make yourself look weak.

"Ok." Her voice cracked slightly, she knew this day was coming eventually, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. That was something Naruto had also taught her. The moment you stop feeling anything when you kill is the moment you become a monster. As long as you feel regret your are still human. When she and asked him if he felt regret, all she received was silence.

Placing a hand on Erza's shoulder the two disappeared in a swirl of sand.

 **A/N: There we go, the third chapter of Limitless. Sorry for it been short but I wanted to reveal some of Erza's past and show how Naruto and Erza have developed from foes to sensei and student. I don't really know if Erza and Irene are sisters or not because it's more than likely that there not, but then again it'd be pretty cool if they were. - Ignore me here because doomqwer, what ever yo, Six Foot Assassin, naga and Ragno pointed out that Irene is actuallyErza's mum. Didn't know sorry about that. Anyway the relation between Erza and Irene will still be sisters as it goes along with the storyline I'm creating. So once again just ignore me here.**

 **Once again leave a review with any criticism or questions you have to ask and I'll respond to them all as well as I can. Also the poll will be open for the next week and then it's gonna be closed so if you haven't voted please do that now because if not there maybe someone you don't like going in the harem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank doomqwe, what ever yo, Six Foot Assassin, naga, Ragno, Susanno, tera12, Guest, Guest, Stratos263, Hellfire45, austinpowers97, RoyalTwinFangs, Train Heartnett, Ryner510, Auvro1, xirons, READER1010, Naruhinafan86, Blackswordbeam, Spark861, naruto, General zod, Guest, GuruDAhsura, Goldenwrath99, Lightningblade49, rinnegan18, fraxures, Black, ahmad3970, Blood Winged Fallen Angel, Rebmul, silent loner boy and Shiro-Kuraso for reviewing my last chapter, means a lot. Also I would like to thank most of you for pointing out that Irene is actually Erza's mum, I admit I made a mistake there, but I'm going to keep them as sisters because it goes with the storyline that in setting. You'll understand why later on.**

 **Auvro1: This storyline will follow that of Fairy Tail with a few minor divergences. As for Irene not been a dragon, I have not yet decided, but I can do something with with Irene been a dragon.**

 **READER1010: I agree with you on that one because to go to war is to kill for your country and those you care about. But I think the war if there was one, probably made Fairy Tail choose their beliefs of never killing. Or that's what I'm going to have happened. Plus many people fighting become close friends with people they nearly died beside so that's probably where Fairy Tail's border line obsession with comradeship came from.**

 **Blackswordbeam: Like I said to Auvro1, I have not yet decided but I do have to agree. We haven't seen any dragon like abilities displayed by Erza, even though her mum is a dragon. So it could probably mean that Irene placed like a suppression seal or something like that on her. Don't know but I will probably do something with Irene been a dragon. It would make things quite interesting. Also Naruto will interact with Fairy Tail more often in the later chapters, for example when Oracion Seis, Tenrou Island, etc. As for what side he is on, I don't know, but I do know that Naruto won't be joining Fairy Tail. He may help them but he doesn't want to pinned down by a guild. He spent over three thousand years been alone, and he ain't gonna change now.**

 **silent loner boy: I don't really understand what you mean about the fact we are breaking up. Did you mean the story been stopped because if so then no. I will try to complete this story. Try being the keyword. If you didn't mean that, I don't really know what you mean then.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have and don't be afraid to ask them. I'd rather you tell me your confused so I can clear if up for you.**

 **The results for the harem so far are:**

 **1st place: Irene (77 votes)**

 **2nd place: Ultear (72 votes)**

 **3rd place: Seliah (60 votes)**

 **4th place: Brandish (48 votes)**

 **5th place: Dimaria (42 votes)**

 **6th place: Cana (41 votes)**

 **7th place: Older Wendy (40 votes)**

 **8th place: Lucy (36 votes)**

 **9th place: Jenny (33 votes)**

 **10th place: Levy + Meredy (23 votes)**

 **11th place: Laki (6 votes)**

 **The poll is now closed so you can't vote so if there is so,some you don't like in the harem please don't continue reading or do. It's up to you. In the harem there is Erza, Mira, Irene, Ultear, Seliah, Brandish, Dimaria and finally Cana. Once again if there is someone you don't like in the harem then you are free to either continue reading or not. But don't have a go at me. It was other people who decided this not me.**

 **Limitless**

 **Chapter 4**

He moved from world to world. His life holding no meaning, no semblance of reason. He only moved from one place to the next. Rumours soon spread about his skills, his prowess, his destructive nature and with it came an endless line of prideful warriors. All intent on proving themselves his better.

None did so.

Each were been, broken and barely alive. Bones broken, organs ruptured, all mannerisms of fatal injuries were inflicted upon them. But the most dangerous of them, was their broken pride. Something which had been the driving force for most of mankind. Pride always played apart in achievement.

By breaking it; he broke them.

It was meant to drive them. Give them an excuse to train their bodies. Get stronger, faster and better so that they could regain their lost pride. But it did none of those things.

Instead they were terrified of him. Too scared to even be within a hundred miles of him. So when he moved onto a new world. Free from his touch. He did something he had never done before. Something only the most arrogant of warriors had done.

Limited himself.

It took him a year to do so. Splitting his powers into categories based on their element, rank, destructive capabilities, their uses, their weaknesses, their versatility. These gave way to levels. There was a total of a thousand levels, that when released gave him more destructive techniques and attacks that Naruto could use to destroy strong warriors.

So far the highest level to be released was five, and that fight needed as soon as it was released. Only the Gods had managed to withstand his full powers. But the price to do so had cost them dearly and they would have surely died.

There was no one out there, no one that could challenge him, give him the fight he craved. But if there was, he would find them and enjoy the fight to its fullest.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

It had been a week of late nights for one Erza Belserion, previously Scarlet. The first thing Naruto had made her do was study all the files his unknown informant had on their target, then she would study his routine as he was at the casino. Quite a bothersome and boring thing to do.

She knew that she should feel nervous about having her first kill, but she couldn't bring to herself to feel it. Some small part of her mind was against the idea completely, however it was but a whisper compared to the large part screaming for the mans death.

For you see her target was not what she expected.

On the outside he appeared kind, caring and an all round nice guy. However, at the age of sixty, her target named Datō Koushama, was anything but kind. He was a rapist and a murder. Offering young and beautiful girls the opportunity to be models. This was but a disguise, as they were instead taken to his manor and there he had his sick way with them.

Yet he had not be caught or tried for these charges. Instead he payed off the Rune Knights who came to check his manor for any illegal activities based on the accusations of innocents, that then mysteriously disappeared. Most of the time he bribed the guards with money, but some would be offered the chance to, 'sample the goods.'

When she found out about this any hesitant thoughts were ignored or silenced.

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning and Erza lay on one of the beaches surrounding the casino. She was on her front, with her yellow bikini top undone allowing her to get an even suntan.

In another few moments her target would be here. For you see his routine was very, very basic. Wake up at ten, have breakfast and then head out to the beach at eleven. Spend around three hours here before heading inside and having a shower. After that he would spend an hour at the bar before heading back to his room. Then at five, he would head down for tea, and then would finish the day off by going to the casino till around eleven.

She had discussed her plan with Naruto this morning and he had pointed out any flaws she may have had. Asking her what she would do in certain scenarios. Turning her head to the side, she saw Naruto sat underneath a palm tree. Hanging off one of his arms was a beautiful woman, with a curvy body and generous bust. Her midnight black was let down and reached her mid back. The skimpy bikini she wore did hardly anything to hide her body.

Naruto however was the one that caught her eye the most. Clad in only a pair of burnt orange swimming shorts that while odd, suited him perfectly. His Adonis like body was on full show and was catching the attention of practically every woman around, whether they be single or not. Unknowingly a blush crossed her features. Even though his original outfit was very tight and barely did anything to hide the killer body he had underneath, it didn't mean that seeing it without anything over it was less appealing.

No. In fact it was more so. The way his muscles rippled and flexed with even the simplest of movements. He was neither overalls muscular or skinny, he was perfect. Built for both speed and strength. Something the countless bruises she had endured could attest to. Unlike most men who simply tried get a body to look good, Naruto had one that was built to kill and the difference between the two was very noticeable.

"Excuse me is anyone sat here." The voice was deep but slightly gravely and hoarse. Looking in the direction of the she saw her target, Datō. He was of average and slightly on the far side. His balding head clearly showed the wrinkles that were taking place. His outfit consisted of simple blue swimming shorts.

She could clearly see his eyes roaming over her body shamelessly and the barely restrained lust that lay behind them. That was something else that Naruto taught her, how to read what someone was thinking by looking into their eyes. And the things she could see going through his mind made her skin crawl in disgust.

However she put on a fake smile and spoke, "no, it's open." His smile widened and he placed a bathing mat beside her before laying down on it himself.

"Lovely weather where having, don't you think?" She knew instantly what his game was. Make her feel at ease in his presence by starting with small talk before asking her some more serious questions that while innocent in nature, were far from it.

"Yes. I honestly didn't expect it to come out this nice." He nodded his head in agreement. Then the two began talking. He would ask questions and she would reply with faked answers which she would have never been able to come up with, without the help of Naruto. She really owed him. He had prepared for everything and went through all sorts of questions with her. Most of which Datō was asking her now.

"Tell me, what exactly do you do for a job?" He asked.

"I don't do much. I used to work as a waitress, but after that I kind started living off my parents." If Naruto hadn't beat it into her on how to hide her emotions she would have given herself a pat on the back for the lie she came up with. While it wasn't a big achievement it was for her as at first she had been incapable of lying.

"I see." She noticed it then. It was only there for a few moments, but the lust and pleased look in his eyes shined brightly. "How would you like to come and work for me as a model. I have quite a few young and beautiful women that have similar back stories such as you. Of course none are as beautiful as you." It took all her self restraint to stop herself from shivering in disgust. Instead she gave a smile in return.

"Why thank you." He looked expectantly and while she knew this was exactly what she wanted she couldn't appear to be desperate. Datō lost interest in women like them easily. He likes those that he has to struggle to get. Or as Naruto liked to put it, he liked the thrill of the hunt. "Can I have sometime to think over your offer?" Her voice was innocent and she gently nibbled on her bottom lip, by the way he stared and shifted uncomfortably she knew he was aroused by the display.

"Of course my dear. Take all the time you want." Giving him a smile, Erza rose to her feet.

"Thank you, maybe I'll see you tonight at the casino." He gave her a nod and a wave before watching her leave, his eyes glued to her firm, but bubble derrière.

Turning to one of the guards that was relaxing a further ways away, he gave a nod in Erza's direction and got a nod in return. The guard stood up and followed after Erza. When this happened Datō laid down on the ground and let his eyes close.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Locking the door to her apartment Erza flopped down on one of the beds in the room. It had been incredibly hard for her to not just up and leave when Datō would just shamelessly stare at her.

"Did it work?" The voice of Naruto made her turn around to see him rubbing his head with a towel. It was obvious he had been in the sea for two reasons. The first; he was wet and the second was because she didn't hear the shower going when she entered. Either way her breath hitched as she stared at him. He was handsome, and with his Adonis like body, he was amazing. However, as she watched the droplets of water stick and move over his boys, he was breathtaking.

A cough broke her from her staring and her eyes stared at his face. One that had a smug smirk fixed and mischief clearly shown. His smirk only seemed to grow when her face became the same colour as her hair. Scarlet.

"I think your previous last name suits you perfectly now, Scarlet!" His voice went husky towards the end and if possible her blush deepened. "Now as much as I love seeing you laid out before me in nothing but a bikini, I would like to know if you managed to complete your mission so far."

"Pervert." She said shyly while looking anywhere but at him.

"Says the one that couldn't take her eyes off me." He shot back teasingly making her blush go even darker. "Well?"

"He asked me if I wanted to become a model." He nodded while throwing the towel onto his bed.

"You did good." Hearing him say that made her feel a sense of pride. "Did you know you were been followed?"

"Yes. Average height, white skin, with black and brown eyes." Naruto nodded his head. "Also he has a total of five guards with him in the casino. Four of which are spread out around him, with one constantly accompanying him."

"I'll take out the four, you deal with Datō and his constant companion." Nodding her head, Erza made her way towards the bathroom. "Also before you go, your old teammates have arrived and there are also four other magic users that have just arrived. If you run across them they won't be a problem will they?" That made her pause and her heart stopped when she remembered her old teammates. Natsu and Gray more so than Lucy. However she remembered her sister Irene and what she gave up.

"No." Her voice was cold and her eyes were cold.

Her sister had let her go so that she (Erza), could be with the new family she found. She would honour that sacrifice and find her sister so that they could be a family once more. Even if that meant leaving the family that her sister left her with.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Dressed in a tight fitting black dress that hugged her curves and had a slits going down one side that showed her long and silky leg, opera length black gloves, high heels, Erza stood at a poker table. Beside her Datō was going on and on about how great she would be as a model.

Erza gave a mental sigh as none to 'subtly' rubbed his hand against exposed leg. Honestly he could try and be a bit more discreet.

"Tell me Erza-chan, are you excited to be a model?" Once again she had to stop herself from releasing a sigh as he asked her the same question for the tenth time. Plastering a smile on her face, Erza turned and brought one arm up into her breasts, pushing them out more.

"Of course. I can't wait." He gave a smile while his eyes stared at her breasts hungrily. 'Pig.' She spat mentally.

So lost in her disgust for her 'employer' she didn't realise that the dealers had changed. That was until she heard a high pitched voice that she hasn't heard in years.

"Hello oneechan." Looking up Erza came face to face with someone she thought she would never see again. The man had blond hair, arranged in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and had tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo that was located below his lower lip. He also wore an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his left ear. He wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons and black dress pants. "Shall we play a game?"

"S-Shô!" She said breathlessly.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

Wearing a white button up shirt, dress pants and shoes and tie was Naruto. He moved calmly through the crows of people and made his way towards one of the guards at a machine slot. He would give credit were it was due as these guards knew were to position themselves. They had laced themselves in areas that gave a perfect view of the other three guards and Datō.

Walking forwards he clamped a hand on the mans shoulder making him jump.

"Hey man, can I have a go. There's nowhere else free." Naruto purposely slurred his voice.

"No, sorry I want to win back some of the money I've lost." The guard replied and relaxed his shoulders when he saw it was only a drunk young man. However, he tensed once more for an unknown reason before his head slumped forwards.

"Ah, I see. Best of luck." Turning around Naruto left and the guard remained at the machine slots. His form rigid and his eyes closed. A kunai was embedded into his stomach till a tiny bit of the handle could be seen. His top slowly been stained red around it.

The other two guards where dispatched in similar ways. Each remaining in a position that looked like they were standing, but were entirely dead.

Approaching the final guard that had his back turned to him, Naruto walked up and was about to stab him in the back. However someone intervened.

 **"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"** With a grunt Naruto felt a flaming fist impact with the side of his face and send him flying into a blackjack table. Instantly it caved underneath him sending cards and chips into the air. People screamed in fright and began scrambling away.

With a smirk Naruto rose to his feet while rubbing his jaw. Looking forwards he saw Natsu stood their hunched over. Behind him was Gray and Lucy.

"Oh look who it is." His smirk deepened when he saw there glares deepen. "I can sense all of you have gotten stronger. Good." He saw them all tense as Naruto straightened to his full height. "Is this the part where I surrender? I would hand you my weapons but I seem to have lost them."

"We don't care about bringing you in." Gray said coldly.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu shouted, his form been engulfed in flames. Smirking Naruto turned in Erza's direction only to see the four mages he sensed from before leaving that exact location. Erza nowhere in sight.

"I seem to have lost her as well." He also gave a careless shrug and gave a lopsided grin in return. This turned out to be a mistake as Natsu's flames began been sucked into him.

 **"Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"** He shouted and the flame attack launched forwards.

Naruto however didn't move an inch, instead simply summoning his chokutō to his hand. Slowly he moved it in front of him and Natsu's attack began splitting down the middle, harmlessly passing by him. With a minor grunt Naruto flicked his blade to the side and with the attack followed.

"Did I say I lost my weapons. I'm sorry for lying." His voice was mocking however his face turned serious soon after. "Well done Natsu, I can already sense the increase in your magic. I had to actually put effort into deflecting that attack but; you're still nowhere near strong enough to beat me."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu appeared behind him and went to hit him with his flaming wrists, only for Naruto to grab hold of his wrist and throw him towards Gray and Lucy. He however got to his feet and went to charge forwards only for a large amount of killing intent to bare down upon him.

He instantly broke out in a cold sweat and came to a halt. His breathing stopped and his mind replaying his death over and over again causing his eyes to widen in fright. Slowly he fell to his knees as an image of a beast of colossal proportion appeared behind Naruto. It's mouth stretched into a mad smile and lined with razor sharp teeth, behind it swished ten tails. But what was most frightening was the single glowing red eye with a ripple pattern extending from the pupil. On each ripple were three tomes.

 **"Enough!"** Naruto said calmly. His voice was unlike anything they had heard, it sounded like multiple voices were overlapping his own, giving it a demonic edge. **"If you cease this childish vendetta you have against me, I can take you to see Erza."**

No one said anything but he could see the hesitant acceptance in their eyes. Moving forwards Naruto placed a hand on Gray and Natsu's shoulder, who both tensed. Naruto indicated for Lucy to move forwards who also placed her hand on Natsu's other shoulder.

 **"Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)."** It was but a whisper and with it the four disparaged in a yellow flash. None saw the young and beautiful blue haired woman running out the door.

 **-X- Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-** **Line Break –X-**

"S-Shô." Erza said breathlessly while her face was set into that of shock as she gazed upon the figure. "B-but how?"

"After you abandoned us, Jellal showed us the way. With his help we completed the Tower of Heaven and now we plan to bring you home." Shô boasted getting confused looks from the patrons at the table.

"Erza-chan what is he on about?" Datō asked from beside her. Great, just what she needed. Her childhood friends and her target all in the same place. Things just got a whole lot harder.

"Em." She didn't know what to say, so she desperately looked around only to see Naruto landed on a blackjack table. So did everyone else.

Using this to her advantage, she summoned a katana and stabbed it through Datō's heart. The man gurgled up blood and looked at her in shock before slumping to the ground. The guard behind him went to strike her only for him to picked off the ground by two large hands.

For a few seconds the man struggled before going limp.

When the body was dropped to the ground Erza saw the owner of those hands.

"S-Simon!" Said man was a very massive, tall and muscular young man. His left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armoured metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.

His outfit left most of his upper body exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. He also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, and a simple pair of ankle boots.

"Millianna!" She was a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Her most distinct features were her cat-like ones: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Millianna brown hair is styled into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face had four red whisker-like tattoos and wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wore a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.

"Wally!" He was a man of average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is the fact that his whole body was formed of geometrical shapes that resembled that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wore a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wore black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hello Erza." Simon said calmly in his deep voice. Behind him Millianna made cat-like noises as a form of greeting.

"Looks like you've been living the dandy life." Wally spoke smoothly.

 **Techniques:**

 **Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist):** C-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. User encompasses his/her fist(s) in his/her magic, due to dragon slayers magical aura being fire the users fist will be encompassed in fire. With this it increases the attacking power of the users fists making it very difficult to block due to the heat of the flames. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar):** B-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. By saturating their lungs and oesophagus in their magic, the users uses oxygen in lungs to increase size of flames by expelling them from their mouth. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique):** S-Rank. For this technique to work, one most be master-level in Fuinjutsu. No hand signs are required for this technique, instead one most place a seal or 'marker' on the intended target. By channeling chakra into the seal it will open up a dimensional gap that will transport the user instantly to the seals location. The seal however, can only be placed only solid objects. Known users: **Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God),** aka Naruto Uzumaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank Tera12, GuruDAshura, Stratos263, OneFallenLeaf21, Rebmul, Train Heartnett, rufus264, READER1010, bladetri, Martin123, Loading44, narutoDkurosaki, Hulk9970, KamiKageRyuuketsu, Mike, Ragne, Deathslayer1996, blazeking, atlas20009, Guest, Shen, ahmad3970, naruto, Guest, King overseer, Guest, Mr Sasaki Haise, Guest, xirons, act123321123, waa7x, Guest, Guest, Guest and Guest for reviewing and I'd like to apologise for how long it took me to update all my stories. Anyway here I am, back again and I hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Harem: Erza, Mira, Irene, Dimaria, Brandish, Cana, Ultear and Seliah.**

 **Limitless**

 **Chapter 5**

Child soldiers.

That's what he was raised to be. Trained to be. Meant to be. But he defied his destiny. Created a life from outside of what he was meant to be and he was happy. A life of a killer without killing.

But that changed when they came. The loneliness and pain he felt drove him over the edge. Made him embrace the fact that life was not all black and white, but that there was grey in between. With his eyes finally opened to the truth of the world he acted upon his rage and sadness. He became an avenger.

 **-X- Line Break –X-**

"Hello Erza." Simon said calmly in his deep voice. Behind him Millianna made cat-like noises as a form of greeting.

"Looks like you've been living the dandy life." Wally spoke smoothly.

Erza looked between her four childhood friends a felt a sense of nostalgia. It had been so long since she had seen her childhood friends and now that they were here before her; it made her freeze in shock.

This gave Shô the opening he needed as he threw a card at her. It glowed once it touched her before the glow enveloped her.

When it died down, Erza was nowhere to be seen and the card itself floated to the ground. In the centre of it was Erza, her face fixated into one of shock as she stared around the area in which she was in.

"S-Shô, you can use m-magic?" Erza asked in shock. How was it possible? He had never displayed any talent at all for magic when at the tower of heaven. Even if they had magical suppression chains there would have still been signs of him been capable of using magic.

"He's not the only one Erza." Simon's deep voice made her look upwards to see him looking down at her. "We have all been given the gift of magic." He said shocking her further.

Leaning down, Shô picked up Erza's card and the four left the casino, their new destination.

The Tower of Heaven.

 **-X- Line Break –X-**

Erza had barely been in her cell for a few seconds before the boy she once loved appeared before her. He was a young man whose most prominent features were his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. His outfit consisted of a white shirt with a blue tint, under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark. He also wore simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Jellal!" She spat in disgust, as of the name itself was poison. The now named Jellal did not give any indication that her hostility hurt him. In fact, it amused him if his annoying smirk was anything to go by.

"Hello Erza-chan. Still looking as beautiful as always." She would have blushed at his words when she was a child and still harboured feelings towards him. However, she no longer did. Instead the words made her shiver in disgust, more so than Datō's lust filled eyes. "Tell me, how has life been working for the Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God)?"

"It was going well until you came along and ruined it." She replied while holding her nose in the air as if to show her superiority, despite been behind bars.

"Ah forgive me then."

"There is one way I'll forgive me, and that would be by kindly killing yourself or letting me do it myself." Finally she got a frown but it was quickly replaced by a forced smile. Though it wasn't quick enough and he knew if his mouth began straining even more to retain its smile.

Jellal gave a sign of what could only be disappointment.

"It seems pleasantries are over." Erza snorted. 'Pleasantries,' there was never any to begin with. "Know this Erza Scarlet. You will be used to revive Zeref-sama. Saviour the time you have remaining. For very soon it will come to an end." He turned to leave but not before Erza's voice stopped him.

"It Belserion, not Scarlet." She shouted. Jellal turned around and stared at her incredulously.

"What?"

"My name, it's Erza Belserion, not Scarlet." His eyes to her joy shined with hurt before it was replaced by bemusement.

"Very well, Erza Belserion." With that he turned around and walked away. Erza simply leaned further into the wall with a smirk on her features. She was quite proud of herself for causing him pain just like he caused her.

"What's got you so happy?" The voice of Naruto sounded inside her cell making her eyes snap open in shock. And there he was, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Then she saw Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy stood behind him and she froze. They did not seem to notice her change in disposition as they instantly ran towards her. Happy colliding with her chest and crying while Natsu, Gray and Lucy began asking her questions at rapid fire.

It took her a few moments to break out of her shock and she managed to answer their questions before she turned to face Naruto. He had a smirk on his face and it made her narrow her eyes in annoyance.

That bastard knew she was uncomfortable and was enjoying it. Oh when she got her hands on him she would make him pay.

"As amusing as this is, I believe we have a cell to escape." Naruto said calmly.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You're a Mage aren't you?" She nodded her head. "Then figure it out." With that Naruto sat down against one of the walls.

"Wait, why the hell aren't you doing it?" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, if you think we're going to let you sit back and do nothing then you're mistaken." Gray added.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Naruto simply sat there and stared at them. For a few moments no one moved before the Fairy Tail mages began getting unnerved. It felt like he wasn't staring at them, but instead through them.

"Ok fine we'll do it." Lucy said breaking the tense atmosphere. Happy agreed in his usual way. Natsu and Gray however continued to stare at Naruto. Sighing the blonde gripped one of their ears and dragged them towards the bar.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Turning to his left he saw that Erza had moved from the other end of the wall to sit beside him.

"With this." He leaned forward and pulled down her opera length glove, then she felt a sudden warmth as his chakra flowed through her. "This is a seal, a very high level seal that allows me open a dimensional gap. I can travel through this gap and appear at the seals location instantaneously."

"So basically a teleportation seal." She deduced getting a nod in return. The two then descended into silence as they watched the team from Fairy Tail try to open the cell.

"You want revenge, don't you?" The randomness of the question caught her by surprise, but that did not stop her from responding immediately.

"Yes."

"That's good. It's better to let your emotions out instead of bottling them up. But remember; do not lose yourself on your path of revenge. Keep an open mind and remember to never lose your control over your emotions. Greater warriors than you have been slayed for forgetting that simple teaching." Erza nodded her head in agreement.

 **-X- Line Break –X-**

It was silent as they moved through the halls of the Tower of Heaven. No guards where in place, no traps that would stop people from escaping or intruding. There was just complete silence. It was unnerving.

Erza and Naruto lead the group. Naruto with his blade in hand and Erza in her Shinobi outfit and a katana in each hand. Behind them was Lucy who was trying to stay as far away from Naruto, but close to Erza, in her arms was Happy who was staring curiously at Naruto's back. Then finally there was Gray and Natsu who were switching from glaring at each other and at Naruto.

It was obvious they hated or harboured negative feelings towards Naruto, not only for that fact that he was a killer, but the fact that he stopped them from talking to Erza until after they had dealt with those in the Tower of Heaven. What was worse, was the fact that Erza agreed with him!

The ragtag group soon came to a stop in a large dining area. All around the room where majestic tapestries and paintings and in the centre was a large table filled with food.

Natsu went to start eating only for a hand to grip his wrist tightly. Looking up he came face to face with the cold stare of Naruto.

"You were going to eat from a table of food in an area filled with our enemies?"

"Yea so what?" Natsu shot back.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it might be poisoned?" When he saw Natsu's face pale he released a sigh. "Obviously not." He had said it once and he would say it again. Mages had no common sense. Honestly, who ate food in an enemy stronghold, for all they know it could be poisoned and while he held no sense of friendship for the Dragonslayer, he had the potential to become extremely powerful. Hell would freeze over before he let someone with potential like that die simply because he ate poisoned food.

Then to the shock of those around them, Jellal's voice sounded throughout the room.

 **"Welcome everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. To celebrate the return of Erza Belserion to her home lets play a little game. You have to stop me by the end of the night. Failure to do so will result in the death of each and everyone of you."** This of course caused the Fairy Tail mages, specifically Lucy to begin freaking out.

"Arrogant brat." Naruto said with a sneer on his face. Erza simply stared at the door with a blank expression.

 **"I currently have seven pieces on my side of the board and there are five on yours. So let the game begin."** With that his voice cut out.

For a few moments no one moved before Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Erza what did he mean about your return here and why did he call you Belserion? Your last names Scarlet, isn't it?" She asked rapidly.

"My last name is in fact Belserion and he talked about my return here, because I practically was raised here." She looked to Naruto and he nodded in return. This didn't go unnoticed by the Fairy Tail Mages, but they didn't say anything as they were to enraptured by Erza's tale of her childhood.

"Now that all has been said and done can we please get this show on the road. I have other things to do." Naruto said, annoyance clearly heard in his tone. Natsu been the hotheaded person he was, was about to retort. This however, was stopped when the door burst open and at least a hundred cloaked figures swarmed into the room. "Great. More weaklings, just what I needed. You four." He pointed at the Fairy Tail mages plus Erza. "Get out and begin dealing with his 'pieces.' I'll deal with these weaklings."

The four nodded their heads and quickly ran to the nearest exit leaving Naruto alone.

"Now then." He raised his sword and pointed it at them. "Who's first?"

 **-X- Line Break –X-**

Erza released a sigh of annoyance as Natsu went on and on about how great things would be when she returned to Fairy Tail. The new her wanted to shatter any hope he had of her returning to Fairy Tail, but the old her. The one that cared for Natsu like a brother stopped her. Hell, even Gray and Lucy looked hopeful that she would return and it was starting to annoy her.

"Em, Erza-san. Do you think _he_ will be okay?" Erza looked at her pointedly making her blush slightly before clarifying what she meant. "I mean there was a lot of them and we just left him alone."

"Gah, who cares about that bastard anyway." Natsu said boisterously.

"I agree with flame brain over here."

"What'd you say Ice Prick." Before the two could descend into an argument they felt an oppressive aura that forced them to tense in fear. Shakily they turned around to stare at the blank eyed Erza.

"Be quiet." Instantly they did so and Erza nodded her head at a job well done. After a few moments she turned to face Lucy. "Naruto-sensei will be fine. It would take an army of those weaklings to even scratch him." Lucy simply nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to anger the redhead anymore than necessary.

"Hoot, hoot. Welcome Fairy Tail. Hoot, hoot." A voice sounded from ahead. Quickly the Fairy Tail Mages, plus Erza went on alert. The man managed to escape her notice. If Naruto found out he would put her through more hellish torture he called training. The thought made her shiver in slight fear.

Shaking her head, she rid herself of these thoughts and stared at the man who had come to stop them. He had an extremely bizarre appearance: the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

"Hoot. I am Fukuro of Trinity Raven and it is are job to rid this world of any evil doers. Hoot, hoot." God even his speech was weird. And what the hell was he on about calling them, 'evil doers' sure she and Naruto had killed people, but so had they. Also unless Natsu, Gray and Lucy had changed since she joined Naruto, she was pretty sure they hadn't killed anyone either.

"Erza." Turning her head towards Natsu, she saw his face was uncharacteristically serious. Something she hadn't ever seen unless he got angry or someone threatened his comrades. "Go on, I'll deal with him." The sound of doors slamming open made them see multiple guards rushing into the room in which they were in. "On second thought I might need a little help." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Like flame brain was saying, go on ahead we got this." Nodding her head Erza turned to face Fukuro in front of her. "When we make an opening you go on ahead."

 **"Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)/Kyanon (Ice Make: Canon)!"** Natsu and Gray shouted simultaneously. Instantly the two attacks shot forwards before converging on a single point. The explosion that followed shook the entire building and sent men flying in all directions.

Using the guards momentary bewildered state, Erza shot forwards to the point she appeared like a blur. Her sword slicing through the air cleanly as she rid any guards from this world that were in her path. Lucy followed behind quickly, albeit uneasily as she saw Erza kill without remorse. It was daunting to see a women she respected greatly, kill so easily.

"Come on you bastards, I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared before he and Gray charged towards the oncoming guards.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto sighed in disappointment as he dispatched a fiftieth guard with his sword. His form was still and flawless. No opening revealed and his blade gleaming beside him. His cloak was still and covered his form fitting suit below. Overall he cut an intimidating figure, more so with the bloodied and lifeless bodies surrounding him.

Only ten remained and they stood frozen in awe and fear of his overwhelming power. They had once been arrogant, believing that their advantage in numbers would result in their victory.

He had reeducated them and taught them the error of their thoughts. He had broken their bodies, their spirit, their pride and ground each one into dust. Nothing remained and the guards knew bodies shaking in fear, unable to move in fear that he would attack. They should have made the first move, at least that way they wouldn't be slaughtered like dogs.

Charging forwards, Naruto appeared behind them. Slowly he flicked his blade to the side and with it, excess blood splattered against the ground. Like a chain reaction, the bodies of the guards fell to the ground with their heads separated cleanly from their bodies.

"So you are the **Kage no Shinigami?"** Turning his head to the left he saw Wally, Shô and Simon stood prepared and tense with their magical energy flaring every so often, behind them crouched Millianna with an orange whip held tightly in her hand. However the speaker stood in front of them all. She had long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. Her figure was curvaceous with peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.

She wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.

"I am, and who are you?"

"My name is Ikaruga of Trinity Raven." He rose one eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I guess you are meant to stop me?"

"We are." He sighed and allowed his body to relax. While this act of disrespect went unknown to Erza's childhood friends, it did not escape from Ikaruga who's calm façade broke as she glared heatedly.

"You're comrades do not share your confidence Ikaruga." It was true as they constantly shook as they stared at the dead bodies scattering the room.

"It matters not."

"I see." It all happened in a blink of an eye and while the speed displayed by Ikaruga was shocking to those she fought alongside, it was quite slow in Naruto's opinion. So slow in fact that he lazily swung his blade in an upwards arc. A clang rang as the blades met and the two remained in that position, with Naruto lazily holding his blade against the suspended Ikaruga's.

For a moment nothing moved until it seemed that Naruto buckled under the force of Ikaruga's strike. However it was far from the truth as Naruto had intentionally allowed his blade to fall. Therefore bringing Ikaruga down with it.

Going with the moment Naruto performed a tornado kick to the side of the pinkettes head and sent her careening through the air before she flipped and landed on her feet gracefully. Raising his blade into the air, his five opponents watched as fire and lightning swirled around it.

"I do hope that you put up a better fight than my previous opponents." He then brought the blade down to his left side and then the intensity of the flames and lightning increased dramatically. "Your life just might depend on it." With that he swung the blade round and unleashed a wave of fire and lightning that spread across the entire room, incinerating tapestries, statues and the bodies of the fallen guards.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Natsu and Gray stumbled past Fukuro - who had been caught open to an attack – when a large explosion rocked the tower. Everything around them vibrated with such intensity that Natsu collapsed to his knees gasping for air as his face took on a comical shade of green.

This provided Fukuro then necessary opening he needed to engulf the sick dragon slayer. With it he felt power unlike anything he had felt before flood through him. He clenched his fist tightly and watched with fascination as flames took shape around his fist. Yes, with this power he could finally defeat the duo from Fairy Tail. With a weird grin upon his owl head he turned to Gray who was glaring heatedly in his direction. Frost began exuding from his clenched fists.

'He ate Natsu and then took his powers!' He seethed as his body shook in rage. 'I'll kill that bastard!' with that Gray shot forwards.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Lucy groaned with exhaustion as the weird looking rockstar that was her opponent once again defeated one of her spirits. It was the fifth one and she could hardly stand let alone summon another spirit. It made her realise how weak she really was. In all her missions that she had took part in since joining Fairy Tail, she had done the bare minimum only joining in when things looked favourable. Other than that she just stood their in awe as Natsu and Gray showed their power. Even when she had seen it a million times, she still did nothing even though she should have gotten over it.

But now, when she needed to be strong the most. She couldn't and she hated it.

"Drip, drip, drop." A distinctly feminine voice made her look behind her to see Juvia Lockster from Phantom Lord walking towards them calmly. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised what was happening. With a member of Trinity Raven in front of her she had already been defeated, but with an S-class Mage from Phantom Lord as her opponent as well. There was noway she was coming off the of here alive. "As a member of my true loves guild, I shall protect you to prove my undying love to Gray-sama."

Her head snapped up as she stared at Juvia with shock before it was replaced with happiness and joy. Getting onto her feet shakily she stood beside the equally busty woman.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Moving through the Tower of Heaven had been both annoying but greatly enjoyable. Years of stress, anger and sadness had been released as she slaughtered the guards mercilessly. Each death made the burden she carried lighter as she unleashed what they did to her and those who had also been locked in this vile place, onto them.

Slowly she drew to a close as she took one last step before coming face to face with a large oaken door. This was it.

Behind here was a person who had caused her so much pain. So much anguish. Behind here was a person she once loved, but would now kill. Slowly moving forwards she pushed the doors open and allowed light to engulf the dark room. And there he was. Sat on his chair with his legs crossed one over the other and one arm resting upon the arm rest of his throne, with his head resting on the fist of said arm was the man she came to kill.

There sat Jellal.

 **Techniques:**

 **Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar):** B-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Dragon Slaying. By saturating their lungs and oesophagus in their magic, the users uses oxygen in lungs to increase size of flames by expelling them from their mouth. Known users: **Saramandā (Salamander),** aka Natsu Dragneel.

 **Kyanon (Ice Make: Canon)** : B-Rank. This technique can only be used by a Mage trained in the arts of Ice Make magic. Those with Ice Make magic have naturally cold magic, which they then mould it into the shape of a canon. By then filling the ice canon with pure un-moulded ice magic they can release it on whatever target they which in the form of a concentrated beam. Known users: Gray Fullbuster.


	6. Chapter 6

**acLimitless**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I want to apologise on the long wait for this chapter. The reason for this is the fact that I suffered from a severe case of writers block and every time I wrote this chapter out it just felt wrong. Then with the season of Game of Thrones that came out made me write my Robb Stark: One True King fanfic, and then I have started writing my first Harry Potter fic, called The Master of Death and there was my other stories, A Lost Phenex, Shinobi no Kami and A Ripple in Time. So if you like either of those types of stories please go and have a read.**

 **I'd like to thank Loading44, Rebmul, wildman9002, RoyalTwinFangs, Hulk9970, Tera12, Stratos263, Train Heartnett, xirons, ahmad3970, Waveofkikoness, Anikong, waa7x, bladetri, Elchabon, naruto, Guest, Guest, SHADOWNINJAMASTER, PrintedSnail11, setokayba2 and animenaruto46 for your reviews. So anyway, here are the answers to the questions some of you have:**

 **Wildman9002:** **Yes, this will be a crossover and I like the suggestions. I will put up a poll for the worlds, but that won't be for a few more chapters.**

 **Hulk9970:** **Yes, he will be introduced to Fairy Tail through battle (same and opposite sides depending on the context) and maybe a few verbal confrontations like last chapter. Also no, he won't be taking on any potential students. Only Erza and those in the harem because he refuses to be with someone weak. Other than he prefers to allow them to grow on their own as he is completely unaware of what they can do which makes it harder for him.**

 **Waa7x:** **This is the last arc that will follow the canon timeline. Everything else after this will change drastically, while somethings may not even happen at all. Also the timeline will speed up.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions, if you have any more please let me know and I'll answer them as best as I can without ruining the story all together.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'_ _Normal Thought.'_

 _"_ _Spells/Jutsu/Translations."_

 **"** **Demons/Gods Speech."**

 ** _'_** ** _Demons/Gods Thought.'_**

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

They had called him many things as a child. Demon, monster, Kyuubi incarnate. They had also called him brash, loud, hot-headed and above all, unpredictable. He quite liked the last one. After all, life is unpredictable, always twisting and turning. On minute your life could be great, and the next it becomes a living hell. That's what happened to him.

He never had the freedom to make his own choices. Always following the rules and guidelines of the Shinobi creed, always following the orders of his Hokage. Then, when he had finally become free, he realised that it had only be an illusion. An illusion of freewill. He was never destined to be free, only ever destined to be fates puppet with her as the puppeteer. Nothing he did was his choice, but fates. She had predicted everything he had done, even when he didn't know what he was doing; she did and planned accordingly.

It was only when he had completed his destiny that his strings were cut. That he was finally able to be free for the first time. But, it was too late. His freedom had come too late and he had no one to spend it with. The world no longer needed him, his great grandchildren didn't need him. So he wandered around the world like his late Sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin did. He didn't know what he was doing, he never had to think for himself and now that he could, he didn't know what to do. So he searched for a purpose, for meaning. There was nothing, nothing that could give him purpose.

That was until he had one desire. One drive.

Revenge.

The revenge became a thirst for battle and blood. Then he realised that this was who he really was. Who he was meant to be. He had believed that the dark half of himself that he had beaten at the Falls of Truth had been just that. His darkness.

He was wrong.

That part of him had been who he really was. The only part of him that had been free of the fates control. Now he was just the same.

He loved to fight. The thrill of having your life on the line, the thrill of your blood pumping in excitement as adrenaline flooded every fibre of your being. It made him feel complete. No, it completed him. He searched far and wide to find anyone, anything that could give him that feeling.

When no one could, he did what his first sensei, Kakashi Hatake did. Go with the flow. Allowing his instincts to lead him and only ever switching on fully when he was fighting a battle worthy of his full attention.

The Gods didn't like that. He was wrench in each and every single one of their plans. A piece they had not accounted for, a part of the puzzle that didn't fit in, that did not belong. So they tried to convince him to join them, to become a God.

He refused.

They had controlled his life once, which would never happen again.

They tried everything. Everything that was within their powers they used to try and convince him to join them. Each and every time he refused them. Then they did something he had not expected. They brought his wife back from the dead and threatened to erase her from the cycle of reincarnation. Not after reminding him over and over again that they would use her in every way they could. He didn't like that, and so he attacked. Only to watch as his wife died before his very eyes, never to be reincarnated again.

And then he left.

He became a wraith that wondered from place to place. Doing whatever he could to gain some semblance of meaning once more.

Even now, thousands of years later. He still hadn't found it

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The atmosphere in the throne room was filled with palpable tension. Neither of the two figures dared move as they studied one another. Eyes moved around the room, watching for any shift in the air to indicate an attack, before they will quickly returned to the other to see if they had moved. Their bodies however, remained relaxed, but ready to move at a moments notice.

"Well Erza, it seems we're all alone." Jellal's voice was condescending, as if he was talking to a child. Erza did not allow his obvious insult to affect her. He could treat her as a child if he wished, it meant nothing to her. Instead, she returned Jellal's indifferent gaze with one of her own.

"It seems that way." Silence prevailed once more. "However, only one of us will be leaving here alive." There was a shimmer in the air as a katana appeared in her right hand. It looked like any ordinary sword, except along the bottom of the blade, near the handle were multiple runes and seals inscribed upon it. A gift from Naruto, she would cherish it for it held more meaning than any other blade she had. This blade was given to her by the man that helped her to become the woman she was now.

The sudden appearance of the blade caused Jellal to tense and he allowed his magic to swirl around him readily.

 _"_ _Kurai Katamari (Dark Mass)!"_ From Jellal's left hand, multiple tentacles shot forwards towards Erza. The redhead in question simply swung her blade and with it, a wave of pure magic shot forwards and collided with the tentacles. The explosion that followed shook the room and caused their vision to be blanketed by smoke.

Erza smirked and slowly disappeared, using the training Naruto gave her to mask her, sound, smell and magical signature. Jellal meanwhile stood completely still. Unmoving like a statue. He utilised all of his senses to help him find the redhead, but even when the smoke cleared; he could not find her. It infuriated him. What had the _Kage no Shinigami _ taught her?

It was only by following his instincts that allowed him to leap to the left just in time to avoid a downward strike from Erza. Skidding slightly, he performed a back handspring, dodging yet another strike from Erza.

The two moved quickly.

Jellal weaving in and out of Erza's attacks, while Erza constantly charged forwards. Never allowing her offensive position to go. It was one of the lessons Naruto taught her. Once you went on the defensive, it was much harder to get back onto the offensive once more.

Just as Jellal leaped away, he summoned forth his magic and shot out multiple more tentacles. Due to Erza's close proximity he could not summon as many as he first had, but it would serve to force Erza to turn her attention to them. Or so he had hoped. Instead, Erza never broke stride and simply swung her blade much faster than he could see before continuing on after him.

Behind her, the tentacles colliding against the ground causing it to explode and they were back to where they began. With him on the defensive.

Growling in anger at the farce that had continued for too long, he watched as Erza took a swing. Then with a roar, he swung his leg upwards and kicked the bottom of her hand forcing her attack upwards. Following this, with his free foot he slammed it into her chest and pushed off. Both opponents found themselves on opposite sides of the room as they regarded each other with two different gazes. One with anger and rage, the other with cold indifference.

Then by some unspoken rule they released their magic and disappeared from view only to clash in the centre. Erza with her sword held horizontally pressing against Jellal's magic coated hand. The ground around them exploded, the ground shaking with debris slamming into the walls.

With another roar, Jellal swung his magic coated hand to the side, flinging Erza backwards. In retaliation, she flipped and planted her feet against the wall before pushing off straight back towards her opponent.

Neither would allow this fight to end quickly, neither would back down until they were physically and mentally unable to continue.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto's eyes panned over the room. His blue cerulean eyes locking onto his five opponents before focusing on the leader. Ikaruga. Releasing a sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his sense of hearing and smell to take over. Sometimes they were much more reliable than sight, it was just a matter of learning to use them.

His ears twitched slightly when he picked up on the sound of multiple objects rushing towards him at speed.

 _"_ _Porigon Atakku (Polygon Attack)!"_ Naruto in return formed a single hand seal and spun round.

 _"_ _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)."_ A huge fireball burst from his mouth and flew towards the mutliple cubes that were flying towards him.

 _"_ _Yami Setsuna (Dark Moment)!"_ Naruto soon found himself completely surrounded by magic, the only light source been the fireball, but that soon died down as a result of the _Yami no Mahō (Darkness Magic)._ Spinning round once more, his sword cut through multiple cards and then Naruto shot forwards, his speed too great for anyone to react to. Shô gave a cry as a fist collided with his face before he fell into unconsciousness.

"You were mistaken in believing I would be hindered without my sight." His voice was deep and rumbling, like a beast been held back. "I was raised in darkness, I was trained to fight in darkness and in doing so, and I became darkness itself. You have only made me stronger." The arrogance in which he spoke must have scared the caster as he instantly got rid of the darkness revealing Shô unconscious at his feet and what remained of Wally burnt, but still alive. However, his legs were completely gone but he wasn't bleeding due to his wounds been cauterised.

Raising one hand, Naruto caught Ikaruga's blade before swing his sword round to catch an orange tube. It wrapped around his blade and Millianna tried to rip it from his hands however, her strength was far below his own.

"You really want my blade?" He lashed out with a kick causing Ikaruga to soar through the air. "Here, have it." Then he let go of the blade just as Millianna pulled at his blade. As a result, Millianna had barely enough time to move, though the blade pierced through her side and pinned her to the wall. This action saved her life as it just missed her internal organs. "Then there were two."

Simon roared as he charged at Naruto and threw a single punch with all of his strength behind it. With seemingly no effort, Naruto caught the punch and then began applying pressure.

Gasping in pain, Simon dropped to his knees trying to free his fist from the iron like grip of his opponent.

 _"_ _Karura-en (Garuda Flame)!"_ Naruto threw Simon to one side putting him out of harm's way before taking the full brunt of the sword strike. "Foolish. You should have worried more about your own life and less about your opponents." Ikaruga sheathed her blade and then turned towards Simon who was cradling his injured arm and glaring at her hatefully. "Do not look at me that way, the _Kage no Shinigami_ is not an opponent to take lightly. If killing him meant killing you or any of the others I would do so again."

"Now who said anything about beating me?" Ikaruga and Simon both turned round to stare at the smoke as it dissipated revealing Naruto stood unharmed with his arms held loosely by his side, hidden by his tattered cloak.

"H-how?" Ikaruga stuttered in shock. "I put all of my magic in that strike! How are you still alive?!" She was in near hysterics. Naruto had seen a similar reaction thousands of times. Usually – just like now – someone would put everything they had into an attack and when they thought they had won, would go into full panic mode when it revealed it had done nothing.

"It is simple." Naruto took a small step forwards and Ikaruga and Simon moved backwards. "The gap in strength between me and you is so great, that no matter what you do, it will do nothing." The immortal Shinobi raised his hands and went through a set of hand seals. "Allow me to show you, but a fraction of my true power." The two downed mages watched in shock as water was pulled from the very air and took the shape of a large water dragon. One that took up an entire third of the room. _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)/Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)!"_ Lightning was released from his hand and then met with the dragon increasing its overall damage potential.

 _'_ _There's no way.'_ Simon thought in shock. _'Such strength shouldn't be possible.'_ The thought of Erza, the woman he loved been trained but such a monster made his heart stop. How strong had she become? Had they been wrong in thinking that they had caught Erza, had it all been an act so that Erza could get back to the Tower of Heaven.

 _'_ _Jellal was wrong. There is no way anyone could contend with someone of his strength.'_ In fact, the only people she believed could contend with this man was the four Ishgar Gods.

Before either could think any further the lightning covered water dragon engulfed them and then they collapsed. Naruto judged their prone forms and noticed the slight raising of their chests. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned towards the conscious Millianna and walked towards her. The cat woman struggled as the monster that destroyed her and her comrades walked calmly towards her. He pulled the blade from her side and then left.

As soon as his form disappeared from her sight, tears of fear ran down her face. Never again. Never again would she fight the _Kage no Shinigami_ , his power was beyond human comprehension.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _"_ _Kurai Gurabu (Dark Grab)!"_ Erza leaped to one side avoiding the dark blast of magic in the form of a hand. Then she pushed off the ground to go strike him however, Jellal was prepared for this. _"Yamikeeji (Darkness Cage)!"_ Crushing the large sphere of darkness in his hand, multiple ghosts shot forwards and wrapped around Erza's form.

Sighing with relief as his plan worked, Jellal flashed Erza a cocky smirk as he strutted towards her.

"You almost scared me there for a minute Erza." He said in the same condescending fashion as always. "It seems that the _Kage no Shinigami_ isn't that strong after all, especially if you are the result of his training." This got a rise out of Erza as she growled angrily.

"So you beat her after all." Erza turned her head to the side and saw Siegrain walking towards her and Jellal. Her old self would have been shocked at his appearance, maybe even a little hopeful that he was here to help. But her new and improved self knew that Siegrain was not here for her, or to help her. "She truly has changed."

"Yes, yes." Erza rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I've changed now why don't you skip your melodramatic speech and get straight to the punchline. I have places to be and things to do and listening to you speak is not one of them."

"Very well." Siegrain frowned as he was denied his fun at messing with Erza. It would have been so fun to see the shock on her face as he revealed the fact that he was only a _Shinentai (Thought Projection)_. In a matter of moments, Erza watched as the two became one revealing that they hadn't been brothers but the same being. "What do you think Erza? I am much more powerful now."

"Naruto-sensei is much better." Then she burst free from her captivity and turned to face Jellal. "Tell me, Jellal. Throughout our fight, did I use any of my _Kansō Mahō (Requip Magic)_?" Jellal frowned as he realised what Erza was saying. "I admit that there were occasions when I nearly had to resort to using my magic, but I didn't. So," then her form was engulfed in magic. "Prepare yourself. _Hishō_ _no Yoroi (Flight Armor)_."

When the glow surrounding her magic dispersed it revealed Erza wearing very few armoured pieces however, those pieces on her body were cheetah printed. She had a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, large cheetah ears with two shorts swords.

 _"_ _Hishō no Yoroi: Sonikku Kurō_ _(Flight Armor: Sonic Claw)!"_ Jellal grunted in pain as he felt multiple cuts appear over his body as Erza disappeared from her sight. Before he had any time to react, Erza appeared in front of him covered in a golden yellow glow. _"Kureha no Yoroi (Black Wing Armor)."_ Once again Erza was revealed in her new armour that was entirely black with silver linings, and two wings. In both hands she held a large broad sword. _"Kureha no Yoroi: Gessen (Black Wing Armor: Moon Flash)!"_

She was much slower was the thing that Jellal first noticed. It was obvious she had turned all of her speed into a purely offensive motion, all in hopes of beheading him if the direction of her swing was anything to go by. He was prepared now though, the shock of her overwhelming speed had worn off ad he had been getting used to it. Now that she was slow and he was ready and waiting.

Just like now. _"Mītia (Meteor)!"_ Jellal was covered in a yellow aura and then he disappeared, a yellow stream following his direction.

Erza gasped as her attack missed, even more so when a foot collided with her back. Spinning around in mid-air, she landed on her feet only for Jellal to hit her again and force her off her feet. Before she could land on the ground for a second time, Jellal kicked her.

And this continued.

She was barely given any time to prepare herself as she was battered around like a pinball. With a gasp of pain, Erza slowly pushed herself to her feet as Jellal stood before her. His arms crossed with an arrogant sneer plastered on her face. Spitting out some of the blood that had gathered in her mouth Erza tuned out whatever Jellal was saying and instead focused on her magic.

She knew that if she announced her next move then Jellal would do a repeat performance. Erza couldn't allow that to happen as she didn't know whether Jellal would let her stay conscious.

 _'_ _The reason why everyone, including myself announce our attacks is because to do so means we have to concentrate more on our magic to make sure we get the desired results. Only the most simplistic of attacks can be used nonverbally, but they are few and far between. It is much easier to announce your attack and keep your full attention on your opponent as you can give them your full, undivided attention. If you aren't paying attention to your opponent it leaves you open for an attack and all it takes to win is one lucky strike.'_

It had been one of the first things Naruto had taught her. To only ever announce your attacks, unless the situation required you not to. Even then, to not announce ones attack was sometimes a greater risk than doing so.

Her form was soon covered in a yellow glow and Jellal froze as he realised what Erza was trying to accomplish. Reacting quickly, he pushed off his feet and went to finish Erza off however, it was too late. Erza was revealed to be wearing her _Kongō no Yoroi (Adamantine Armor)._ Then she slammed her two separate shields together just in time as Jellal slammed against them.

With a grunt of pain, his golden aura subsided and Erza capitalised on his dazed state. Summoning two blades in either hand she slashed down across his chest in an 'X' like fashion. A cry of pain escaped Jellal's lips as he collapsed to his knees with his blood splattering across the ground.

Before Erza could finish him off however, Jellal's _Mītia (Meteor)_ aura came back to life and he dashed into the air and glared hatefully at Erza.

"I will not be beaten by you. _Pureadesu (Pleiades)!"_ From the sky, six rays of light shot forwards and struck Erza's shield consecutively. Not one to allow his current position to go, Jellal released more of his magic. _" Guran Shario (Grand Chariot)!"_ In the sky, seven magic circles formed before been connected creating an image similar to a constellation. From each circle a blast of light shot down and exploded.

This time, Erza's shield was unable to block the strike and she was flung backwards and collided against the wall before slumping to the ground. Her armour was cracked and crumbling in places as her form smoked.

Seeing this, Jellal gave a tired smirk. "See Erza, this is the gap between you and me. With the power given to me by Lord Zeref I am unstoppable." He laughed manically and Erza grit her teeth. It pained her to know that her childhood friend and crush had turned out this way.

 _"_ _Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor)."_ With her new armour in place, Erza created hundreds of blades that all pointed towards Jellal. With a roar, the blades shot forwards and Jellal was barely able to avoid each and every single one of them, even then more than a few cut into his body with one getting stuck into his thigh. _"Tenrin no Yoroi: Sākuru Sōdo (Heaven's Wheel Armor: Circle Swords)!"_ A few of the swords she held back, formed a circle which rushed towards Jellal and it clipped his side forcing him to the ground as he just managed to get out of the way.

Both panted heavily as they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. They then turned to the sky to see it glow brightly.

"Hahahahaha!" Erza tiredly turned to face the laughing Jellal. "Finally!"

"What are you on about?!" Erza screamed. "That thing will kill us and everyone in the tower." Tears formed in her eyes as the daunting realisation that this would be the end for her. _'Natsu, Gray, Happy, Shô, Wally, Millianna, Simon, Lucy…Naruto. I'm sorry.'_ The images of everyone appeared in her mind as she recounted the memories she shared with them. _'I wasn't able to stop him. I failed.'_ Erza opened her eyes and watched as the blue beam of energy raced down towards the tower. The brightness of it almost blinding her.

"Why are you crying, Erza?" The woman in question gasped in shock and looked to find Naruto facing the beam with his arms crossed, she couldn't see any ounce of worry in his being at all. It was as if he wasn't scared of death. No, it was like he knew he was going to survive this. "You're not dying here today. Not until you see Irene." He looked towards her over his shoulder and while she had trouble making out his handsome features, she clearly saw his eyes.

Red with three spiralling curves around the pupil with another three stretched triangles which curve around the top forming a circle (A/N: Imagine a mix of Itachi's and Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan).

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Happy all looked up from the boat they were on as they watched the Etherion beam rush down towards the tower. The same tower where Erza and Natsu currently were. They closed their eyes as they waited for the oncoming explosion, except it never came. Hesitantly, they opened their eyes and were shocked to find that the beam had hit a swirling pattern that had appeared in the air and from what they could see, it seemed to be been swallowed by the same swirl.

 _'_ _Who or what is doing that?!'_ That was the shared thought between them all. The very act of stopping Etherion had never crossed their minds, but to see it happening was heart stopping. _'Whoever is doing that, can't be human.'_ Gray thought and gulped as he realised that despite how strong he was, there were monsters out there that could impossible feats like the one he was witnessing.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _"_ _Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!"_ Erza and Jellal could barely believe their eyes as they watched as Naruto create a swirling pattern in the air that absorbed the Etherion blast. For a few moments they could only watch as Naruto stood calmly with his arms crossed as he focused on the strike.

Seeing that Naruto's concentration was taken up fully by the Etherion blast, Jellal got unevenly to his feet and summoned the remainder of his magic. _'I will not allow you to stop me from reviving Lord Zeref,_ Kage no Shinigami _!'_ In his hands a large ball of black energy that was absorbing all the nearby shadows formed. "Die! _Arutearisu (Altairis)!"_

Throwing the ball of black energy, Jellal gave a smirk as he watched Naruto not even turn around to face the strike. To his shock however, he saw Erza appear in its path with a new set of armour on her body.

 _"_ _Myōjō no Yoroi (Morning Star Armor). Myōjō no Yoroi: Foton Suraisā (Morning Star Armor: Photon Slicer)!"_ Pointing her twin swords at the ball of shadows, a beam of energy was released and collided with Jellal's attack. The two struggled against one another as the casters poured magic into it in hopes of overpowering their opponent, neither could and a large explosion rocked the room as result of the two attacks.

Once the smoke subsided it revealed the Throne room to have changed completely. The floor and the wall had large cracks running along their length with some parts of it completely gone. The roof had long since crumbled away revealing the night sky. There were four occupants in total.

Jellal was on his knees, trying desperately to get to his feet, Erza was leaning against the Katana given to her by Naruto, as the man in question stood by her side. Then there was the newest arrival, Natsu Dragneel who stood staring at all of them in shock.

"Finish it Erza. Solidify yourself as my pupil by severing another one of your past problems." She knew exactly what he meant by using those words. Naruto wanted her to kill Jellal so that she would never be weighed down by her past with him. So that she could fully move forwards.

"Don't do it Erza!" Natsu shouted as he rushed in front of Erza's limping form. His arms were outstretched as he glared at her, hoping that this would stop her from going through with the act he thought she was going to do.

"Move out of the way, Natsu." Erza ordered and despite how injured she was, Natsu still flinched as he recognised her tone of voice.

Regaining his courage, Natsu stood in front of her and deepened his glare. "No! This isn't you Erza! The Erza I knew would never think of killing anyone!" His eyes were wide as he stared at her, his rage and sadness clearly seen in his gaze. "The Erza I knew…

"Is gone!" Erza finished with a scream of her own. "I'm no longer Erza Scarlet, I'm no longer _Titānia_." She turned to face Naruto and with even greater courage she stood proudly before Natsu. "I'm now Erza Belserion, younger sister of Irene Belserion, apprentice of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the _Kage no Shinigami_ and nothing will stop me from being reunited with my sister. Not even you or anyone from Fairy Tail." To further prove her point she showed the now bare skin where Guild mark used to be located.

"Well said, Erza." Naruto said as he gripped hold of Natsu's neck and slammed him into the ground. To stop Natsu from trying to escape, he placed on foot onto the Dragonslayer's chest and pressed down. "You will not interfere."

Jellal who had tried to crawl away to a nearby hole to escape, came to a stop when he saw Erza bury her sword directly where his head had been. Fearfully, he turned around and stared up at the cold eyes of Erza. Her form was shaking as he she tried to work up the courage to kill him and his eyes shined with hope.

"P-please, Erza." He began to beg. "D-don't kill me. I never wanted this, it was Zeref. He corrupted my mind and made me do things I didn't want to. Please, you have to believe me." Hearing him beg made her skin crawl in disgust, her eyes narrow and the grip on her blade to tighten.

"How, how dare you?" She seethed in barely repressed anger. Erza remembered how he had made her childhood friends stay and build this tower, how he had made them slave away for years despite once been in the same situation as them at one point. It made her anger reaching its boiling point. "You try and deceive me with an act." His eyes widened in shock before it was replaced with a sneer of anger and hatred. "Scum like you don't deserve a second chance."

Raising her sword she brought it down and with a clean swipe watched as Jellal's head fell from his body and landed on the ground with a dull thud. Blood pooled onto the ground staining it red as Erza collapsed to her knees.

Naruto placed an arm on her shoulder as a form of comfort. "You did well…Erza-chan." Picking her up so that he held her bridal style, he turned to Natsu Dragneel. "You may leave here, Natsu Dragneel. But tell the whole word of Erza Belserion, my apprentice and the _Shinigami no Ken (Sword of the Death God)._ "

Natsu roared as flames came to life and he charged forwards. _"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"_ To his everlasting shock, his flaming fist went through Naruto's head and when he spun round he found that Naruto still stood there unharmed.

"Your power is great and your potential even greater." Naruto whispered in a low tone. "But do not think for a moment," A deathly aura surrounded his body as his _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ flashed dangerously. "That I will not hesitate to kill you if attempt to harm my apprentice." Then Naruto's body seemed to be swallowed by a swirl leaving Natsu stood in a cold sweat with the decapitated body of Jellal behind him.

 **A/N: And done. It took a while, a long while but I managed to get it done. Once again if you haven't read my other stories please go and give them a read and let me know what you think in a review. Also don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **The next story I will be updating will be The Master of Death followed by Shinobi no Kami. Then it will be a mix of either this, A Ripple in Time or another chapter of a Lost Phenex it just depends on which one I feel like doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Limitless**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank The Storm Master 567, Guest, Stratos263, sinedd662, Jojotheshadow, austinpowers97, fresh prince1, walkerxd, PikaMew1288, bladetri, Elchabon, Grounded Forever, xirons20, Lightningblade49, Mr Sasaki Haise, KHARAKI TAKAN, animenaruto46, Juvia Locksar, Guest, heavydestro and Deckard Shaw for your reviews.**

 **PikeMew1288:** **The reason why Naruto couldn't was because Hinata's life was threatened before he fought the Gods. For all his power, Naruto doesn't have the power to go back in time that belongs to the God of Time which is an Elder God. Naruto never actually killed an Elder God as it would cause the destruction of the universe. Besides, even if Naruto did have the power Hinata was wiped from existence. That means she is no longer alive in the past, present or future and only Naruto remembers her due to his great power.**

 **xirons20:** **So far, I have decided on Bleach, Akame ga Kiru, One Piece and Highschool DxD. I will be opening up a poll near the end of the Fairy Tail Arc that offers the chance to choose which world Naruto goes into next.**

 **animenaruto46:** **Yes, we will see the reaction this chapter.**

 **Deckard Shaw:** **Sorry, the harem is already decided and I'm also a huge shipper of Gajeel and Levy.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Jutsu/Translations."_

 **"Demons/Gods Speech."**

 ** _'Demons/Gods Thought.'_**

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Throughout his life had been filled with hardship and battle. He battled starvation, he had battled Shinobi, he had battled his friends and he had battled Gods. Yet the hardest battle he had ever fought, had been the one where he had been the one where he had been unable to save his wife. He had watched as she faded into dust, holding but a small pile in his hands as he wept over her lose.

Sadness, heartbreak and so many other emotions ran rampant through his being. Then they had been replaced with a single emotion.

Rage.

So great was his rage that even the Gods took a step back in fear. Then he unleashed all his fury upon them. There had once been tens of thousands of Godly Pantheons, now there was barely a hundred if not less.

He did the very thing they believed impossible, wiped them from existence and for the first time; the Gods felt fear. He, the sole cause for such an emotion. It was a reminder, that no matter how powerful you were, there was always a way to be beaten. Whether it be from a lucky shot, been outnumbered, caught unawares or overpowered.

As they watched him leave, they vowed to never anger a mortal with such potential ever again. That didn't stop them however, from growing in power. For if they angered a mortal like him once again, they needed to be able to defeat him no matter how powerful he was.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Makarov looked over his Guild with sadness shining in his eyes. There was an unnatural silence over the usually rowdy Guild. Not that anyone could blame them, Erza Scarlet, or Belserion as she went by now had become a Dark Mage. Serving as the apprentice of _Kage no Shinigami_ , Erza had become feared as the _Shinigami no Ken_.

It saddened him to no one of his children had become a killer. He had killed a couple of times in his long life, he had been forced to by both the Magi Council and because he was put in a life or death situation. The act of taking another's life had forever stuck with him, even now. He remembered the faces of every person he had killed, the way confusion, shock, anger, sadness, guilt or regret had appeared in their eyes.

It was because of these sleepless nights that he had been adamant in teaching his children that killing should always be a last resort. However, there had been a few that had been forced to take someone's life and he had been there to help them through it.

Already, a week had passed since Erza had become known throughout the world as the _Shinigami no Ken_ and still the pain of her disappearance was still felt. Even more so as news of her exploit had reached their ears.

A large caravan had been moving across Fiore towards Crocus had been attacked. In total there had been seven merchants, two nobles, their families, fifty servants and over three hundred Rune Knight guards, plus ten Mages had been attacked by the _Kage no Shinigami_ and his apprentice the _Shinigami no Ken_.

There had been no survivors.

Sighing, Makarov looked over the various members. Cana didn't seem to be overly affected by the events, but she had been drinking much more than she usually did. Levy seemed to be much quieter, even Jet and Droy had been worried by her silence. Macao and Wakaba had been much the same as Cana, showing no outward reaction but indulging themselves more in drink and cigars. Elfman on the other hand had been going on much more missions than he previously did.

Those most affected had been Team Natsu and Mirajane. Gray and Natsu no longer fought one another and had rarely been seen around the Guild. Both spent their time training furiously with one another to improve their abilities. Lucy meanwhile, had left the team and had joined Team Shadow Gear. Happy had also rarely been seen, most likely with Natsu. Mirajane on the other hand had continued to serve drink and food though with her usual smile much more strained.

 _'I hope that the reason you choose to leave was worth it, Erza.'_ Makarov thought as he grabbed his drink. _'Because your presence is sorely missed.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

A single man limped through the desert quickly, his clothing was tattered and bloodied as he clutched his side tightly to stop the flow of blood. His breathing was ragged as he looked behind him into the sand that had been picked up by the sand.

He shouted in pain as he tripped over something and fell to the ground. Looking backwards he saw it to be the body of one of his comrades. In fright, the man crawled away as quickly as he could, but stopped when he felt a sense of foreboding fill him. He looked over his shoulder and stared wide-eyed as he watched a figure casually walk towards him. As the figure came closer, it became clearer.

The figure had a curvaceous and busty figure, with red hair that flowed to one side. That was not what made this terrifying however, no it was the katana she held in her hand. Turning around he raised one hand.

"W-wait, p-please. Spare me." The man begged. He went to open his mouth once more when he began gurgling blood as the woman's blade was embedded into his stomach. Once the figure was sure the man was dead, she pulled it free and flicked the blade to one side ridding it of any blood.

"Well done, Erza." The woman in question turned around to see Naruto walking towards her. In his hand he held the detached and bleeding head of the bandit leader.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei." Erza grasped the bag of jewels handed to her by Naruto. It was her half of the payment for the mission. A very generous sum as the two had been contracted to kill a warband that numbered in the thousands. The exact numbers had been grossly overestimated as there had been only a thousand men and women. Though, those numbers would have proved a dangerous enemy for some S-class Mages.

For the SS-class Mage, the _Kage no Shinigami_ and the S-class Mage, the _Shinigami no Ken_ , it proved to be little more than an annoyance.

"We have one more mission Erza, then I shall take you to see your sister." Erza nodded her head with a grateful smile. "This one is of a more personal note, an errand I must run. The reward will be the visit to your sister."

"I will be forever grateful, Naruto-sensei." Naruto nodded his head and then he placed his hand on her shoulder. Then they were gone, leaving behind a mountain of bodies in their wake. A desert once filled with nothing but sand, running red with rivers of blood.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

After collecting the rest of the jewels owed to them by their contractor, Naruto and Erza made their way out towards the forest. Erza moved backwards slightly as Naruto bit his thumb before placing his hand against the ground. A sealing array formed on the ground before there was an explosion of smoke.

When it subsided, it revealed a large, majestic golden eagle. It gave a loud cry signalling its entry into this world before bowing its head. Both Naruto and Erza climbed onto the creatures back and once they were secured, the eagle took off into the air.

"Naruto-sensei, where are we going?" Erza asked curiously. Naruto gave her a passing glance before turning back towards the distance.

"The Guild Hall of Tartaros." Those simple words shocked Erza to the core. Did he mean one of the strongest Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance? A Guild rumoured to be consisted of mainly Demons.

"Why are we going there?" Erza inquired.

Naruto raised a scroll into the air. "I have something they wish." He opened it up and revealed the object hidden inside. "The Flute of Lullaby."

"You are going to give it to them?" Naruto sealed the flute away once more.

"In return for something." Erza nodded her head as she looked out and saw a large floating cube. As she got closer she saw that there were multiple rocky terrains scattered along its surface. "Here we are, after this we will find your sister." Then they began their descent onto the largest rocky terrain on the cube and saw that they were directly outside a large building.

As a result of their landing, the doors opened and out came two figures. They were both large and incredibly muscular. The one on the right was much larger and more muscular with pale blue skin and four arms. His lower body consisted of six tentacles with a number of spiky protrusions on where his hair used to be.

The one on the left was a mix of a shark and Lizardman. He had dark purple skin with a dark red protrusion coming from his head and a golden elongated fin on his chin. Scales decorated his body and curved, fin-like blades sticking out of the sides.

"Remember, Ezel. I shall do the talking." Ezel simply grunted and crossed his four arms over his chest. With this said, the shark like Demon turned towards Naruto and Erza. "Welcome, _Kage no Shinigami_ , Mard Geer-sama has been expecting you." Naruto nodded his head and followed after the two demons, Erza made sure to stand slightly behind Naruto as to protect his rear should they be attacked from behind.

The walk was short, they had come across a few Demons who regarded them with disgust, but also curiosity

Then they entered the Throne Room and saw a handsome young man with long black hair sat with his legs crossed, clutching a book in one arm sat on the throne.

"You may leave, Ezel, Torafuzar." Mard Geer dismissed them as he stared at Naruto intently with a creepy smile on his face. A smile that hid his desire to cause harm and pain upon others. As soon as the other two Demons had left the room, Naruto unsealed the flute and threw it towards Mard Geer who smoothly caught it. "And what is this, Naruto-sama?"

While Naruto was a hybrid, he was still insanely powerful and was a man who had gained the respect of his creator Zeref. Because of that, Mard Geer knew better than to treat this man with anything but the utmost respect.

"My part of the bargain." Naruto stated and Mard Geer's smile became a frown for but a few moments before it was replaced with a smile. "Did you think I forgot? It's been four centuries and I have come to collect Seliah."

Mard Geer's smile dropped completely now. "I had hoped you had forgot. Seliah is such a powerful Demon and her Curse makes her capable of supressing even me if she had the necessary training, power and desire to do so. That is why she is a member of the _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon (Nine Demon Gates)_."

"Do not forget, the brat created her to be my companion. What he forgot to tell me was that she would be a servant. I didn't want that so I sent her out into the world to learn how to think for herself." Naruto informed Mard Geer as Erza looked between the two confused by what she was hearing. "I could simply take her from Tartaros by force, freeze this cube of yours and inform the Magic Council of your location. I'd say you would have an hour at most before you have numerous S-class mages from some of the strongest Guilds in Fiore coming down upon you. Then there will be even more Mages from all over Ishgar coming towards you. Be thankful that I am giving you Lullaby as compensation for her lose."

"Yes, I guess you could." Mard Geer admitted slowly, his eyes regarding the flute. "Though Lullaby is nothing compared to Seliah."

"True, but his ability to kill anyone with but a sound makes him quite the dangerous Demon if given proper time to create the spell, even more so if given a Curse." Naruto placated, though it was done more for show than any actual feeling of care for the Demons feelings.

"Very well, I shall have Seliah brought to you." Naruto nodded his head and left the Guild Hall followed by Erza.

Once they made it outside, Naruto summoned the large eagle once more and leaned against its back. "Naruto-sensei." Lifting one eye up to look at Erza, he let her continue. "Who is Seliah?"

"Seliah. She's a Demon created by Zeref." That piece of information was shocking to her. "In fact, practically every Demon was created by Zeref though most are quite weak due to them simply…prototypes." He mulled over the word to see if it described what he was thinking.

"I see, but you haven't answered my question." Erza pointed out.

The blonde killer gave her an amused smile. "No, I guess I haven't." He paused for a few moments. "She was created for Zeref to keep my company in my immortal life, but Zeref created her to serve me faithfully as well. That was all she knew, so much so that she didn't even question anything I did. She was a slave in her own mind and I didn't want that in a companion. I wanted someone who could stand on their own two feet beside me, who would question my judgements and offer their own input." He sighed as he turned to the left. "Do you understand now…Seliah?"

Erza whirled round and looked at the Demon who stood before her and Naruto. She gasped as she took in her appearance. If it wasn't for the horns on her head, Erza would have believed her to be an Angel.

"Y-y-you wanted me to question you?" Seliah asked unsurely, not fully understanding why the man who was her master wished for her to question his decisions.

"Yes." Naruto answered making Seliah even more confused. "I know what I did was wrong, abandoning you." Seliah flinched as he said those last two words, however she regarded Naruto curiously when he stepped within arm's reach of her. "However, if you were to be my companion I wanted someone like I said, could think for themselves. You couldn't do that then, can you now?"

Erza watched the two interact and felt sorry for the female Demon. She understood Naruto's point of view perfectly, but he could have done it differently so that it didn't deeply hurt Seliah the way it seems to have done. To be created to serve one man, only for that man to abandon you must have been a traumatic and heart-breaking affair.

It took Seliah a few moments for Seliah to finally speak without stuttering slightly. "I can try, Naruto-sama." The smile that lit up on the Demons face was just as beautiful as the rest of her when she collided with Naruto's chest as she hugged him tightly, almost afraid he would leave her again. While hesitant, Naruto slowly returned the hug, though he looked completely uncomfortable with this type of contact.

"Then let us go." Naruto pushed Seliah from his arms much to the Demons disappointment as he stepped onto the eagle. Erza stepped forwards and presented one hand to Seliah.

"Hello, I'm Erza Belserion." Seliah looked down at the hand for a few moments before turning to look into Erza's eyes. "I guess we will be travelling together for a while." It was true, if the two were to be constant travelling companions it was best to be at least on talking terms if nothing more.

"Seliah, the _Ryōgetsuten (Goddess of the Chill Moon)_ and servant of Naruto-sama." Giving a small smile to Seliah, the two got onto the eagle after a quick handshake and then the group of three were off.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The Alvarez Empire, founded by the Dark Mage Zeref. Over seven hundred and thirty Guilds with the twelve strongest Mages forming the Emperor's personal bodyguard. They were called the Spriggan Twelve.

Naruto, Erza and Seliah landed just outside the capital city of the Alvarez Empire, Vistarion. Almost as soon as they landed outside the capital, a small platoon of soldiers appeared. Around fifty in total with each of them dressed in the standard Alvarez Empire. One man stepped forwards and by the way his armour differed to the rest, it was obvious that he was of a higher rank.

"Welcome, Naruto-sama. Lord August has asked for us to escort you to see him." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he recognised the name from somewhere, though he couldn't quite put his name on it. Erza and Seliah on the other hand had tensed in preparation when they saw the platoon surrounding them, though they relaxed when they heard of their intentions.

The journey to palace was incredibly long and tedious however, it had been filled with wonder on Erza's art as she looked upon the citizens of the Alvarez Empire. No one was doing nothing, everyone seemed to contribute to the economy and infrastructure of the Alvarez Empire. It was a wondrous sight to behold.

However, the palace was an even greater sight to behold. Large, imposing and majestic. Those were the only three words that could be used to describe the palace and the inside was just as amazing as the outside.

Eventually, they came across another Throne Room, this time it was much more different than the one at Tartaros. That one had been dark, dingy and enclosed. This one open and created a serene atmosphere that put one at ease. There stood before them was an elderly man with long grey hair and beard. He wore a long, light coloured robe with a dark coloured cape going over the back and in one hand he clutched a staff loosely.

August gave a small welcoming smile, as if greeting old friends. "It is good to see you again, Naruto-dono." August greeted before turning to his two companions. "You must be Seliah, the _Ryōgetsuten_ , yes?" Seliah nodded her head but otherwise said nothing. "And you must be Erza Belserion." August said as he studied her closely. "Yes, you look just like your sister. She speaks highly of you." That titbit of information brought a smile to Erza face.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked bluntly and August turned to stare at the blonde immortal with a little bit of surprise, though it was quickly replaced with a calculative stare.

"Yes. I challenged you many years ago, back when I was in my prime. I had heard stories of your prowess and wished to prove to the world that I was the strongest." Naruto gave him a deadpan stare.

"Do you know how many people have done the exact same thing?" Naruto replied blandly.

"A lot I imagine. If that doesn't remind you, then perhaps you remember the young man who you said was one of the few to ever make you release over a hundred seals." There was a few moments of silence as Naruto tried to remember before he gave a small chuckle.

"You've gotten old, though I can tell you have lost all your arrogance. You're also much stronger." Naruto's eyes gleamed madly in a way that would have frightened most Mages. "Say, care to have a rematch?"

"I'm afraid not, Naruto-dono. A battle between me and you would be catastrophic and I know that it would end with my defeat." Grunting in annoyance as he was denied a good fight, Naruto allowed his senses to spread out covering the entire city. "If you're looking for Irene, she is currently not here as she is on a mission."

"Do you know when she will return?" Erza asked quickly, her frustration at been so close, yet so far from meeting her sister was wearing away at her patience.

"Soon, I'd say by the end of the week at most. Earlier if she grows impatient with the job." Sighing, Erza slumped in defeat. "Come, I have prepared a feast for your arrival. They shall lead you down to the dining room." Erza and Seliah left with the guard while Naruto and August continued to stare at one another. "You plan to take her, don't you?"

"If that is what she wishes. Her training is nearly complete, the only reason I signed that contract was to give her more experience. However, it is ultimately up to her. If she wishes to stay then so be it, if not then she we will leave unbothered, I'm sure?" Naruto pressed gaining a nod from August. "Good." With that Naruto left leaving August alone.

Once the door was shut, he pulled out a Communication Lacrima. It glowed and August spoke into it. "Get me in contact with _Gogyō Akuma's (Five Element Demon's)_ , I might have a potential mission for them." Pocketing the Lacrima, August looked out over Vistarion.

Irene was too powerful and too important as a member of the Spriggan Twelve to be allowed to leave. She was a key part that was needed to complete Lord Zeref's dream and he would make sure that it came true.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Mard Geer, current Master of the Dark Guild Tartaros smirked at the glares he was currently receiving from the _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon_. More specifically, their leader, Kyôka. He of course knew the reason, Kyôka and Seliah had quite the intimate relationship. Demons were naturally possessive beings.

"Ara, it seems you have all gathered without me." Mard Geer spoke condescendingly. "I wonder what the reason could be. Could you perhaps, tell me said reason?"

"Ezel and Torafuzar have informed me that two humans arrived at our Guild and spoke with you." Kyôka started. "They left with Seliah in their company. Mind telling us the reason for her absence?"

"Yea! How come we didn't kill those humans?!" Jackal shouted. While most of the Nine Demon Gates kept quiet, they all seemed to agree with Jackal's bold statement.

"Because we would be unable to do so." Mard Geer informed them.

"What?!" Franmalth exclaimed, trying to gain the knowledge on how Demons, beings far superior to humans would be unable to do just that, kill two humans.

"While I know nothing of Erza Belserion's current abilities, I do know from stories told to me by Master END that Naruto Uzumaki, the _Kage no Shinigami_ is not someone to fight." The Demons shared confused glances as they heard mention of the real Guild Master of Tartaros. "He claimed that not even he could defeat the monster that was Naruto Uzumaki that not even our creator, Lord Zeref could defeat Naruto Uzumaki. Do any of you hold such power that surpasses either of them?" He pressed.

The members of the _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon_ each shared a disbelieving glance.

"If either of you still wish to chase after Naruto Uzumaki then by all means, go ahead." Mard Geer taunted. "If not, then accept my judgement and begin preparations. Fairy Tail are currently preparing themselves for their upcoming S-class examinations, Grimoire Heart have made plans to intercept them. Our plans are moving faster than expected and we must be prepared for them." The Demons bowed and left the room, except for Mard Geer.

"And what of Oración Seis? And Seliah? And her position among the _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon_?" Kyôka added at the end. Mard Geer smirked and leaned his head onto his fist.

"Oración Seis's plans have been stalled with the death of Jellal. Nirvana still alludes them and they are currently expending on their resources to find another way in locating Nirvana." Mard Geer's smirk widened. "As for Seliah, we will do nothing. She was created by Lord Zeref to be the companion of Naruto Uzumaki, she is simply fulfilling her purpose. Her position however, is no longer vacant."

"By who?"

"Lullaby." He stated simply. "Now leave, I wish to be left alone." Kyôka opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and left the room. Mard Geer waited until the door had closed before anger flashed across his eyes.

 _'You are growing far too bold, Kyôka.'_ He thought in anger. The _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon_ were far more loyal to Kyôka than him. He had no doubt that if Kyôka decided to overthrow him as Guild Master, she would succeed. Torafuzar, Tempester and Keyes are the three that could be easily convinced. If he managed to secure their loyalty, he would also gain Silver's power as well. That would be four of the _Ky_ _ū_ _kimon_ , half of their current total numbers. Lullaby was also a Demon quite easily convinced with the offer of more power. He had offered that to the Demon Flute and gained her loyalty.

He would retain his position of power when Master END returned and he would stand as his master's right hand man.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Welcome, Brandish, Dimaria." August kindly greeted as he stared across at the two women. Dimaria was a buxom and slender figured blonde woman brown eyes. She wore a simple brown bandeau and loose, pin-striped Capri pants. She also had a few other accessories covering her neck, and forearms.

Brandish on the other hand with short green hair with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the side of her head with gold cross earrings. She wore a swimsuit-like outfit that showed off her amazing figure and a golden fancy coat with purple flowers indented upon it.

"Lord August." The two bowed as a sign of respect. "You asked for us?" Brandish further inquired.

"Yes." August answered. "As you may have heard, three individuals of great power have arrived in Vistarion." The two nodded their head. "They are Naruto Uzumaki, the _Kage no Shinigami_ , Seliah the _Ry_ _ōgetsuten_ and Erza Belserion, the _Shinigami no Ken_." There was a brief widening of the two women's eyes as they recognised the last name of the last member.

"Belserion? Lord August is she perhaps…" Dimaria inquired.

"Related to Irene?" Dimaria nodded her head. "Yes, she is. In fact they are sisters." Brandish and Dimaria shared a glance, while they were not the fans of each other, the news was shocking. "However, that is not the worrying part."

Brandish raised an eyebrow. "And what is worrying about this? Surely, the _Shinigami no Ken_ would join the Empire to be with her sister, thus we gain another powerful Mage, maybe three if the other two decide to stay." August shook his head in negative.

Clasping his hands, August gave the two a piercing gaze. One that shook them to the very core. "That is but a small chance." August said. "Irene will no doubt, join her sister and her sensei." The two Spriggan's eyes widened in shock as they heard of the fact that Irene's teacher was among their midst. "They will leave the Alvarez Empire and become an even greater wild card that could interfere with every single one of his majesties plans."

"L-leave?!" Dimaria exclaimed in shock.

"W-why would she leave?!" Brandish pressed.

"Irene joined the Alvarez Empire with only a contract keeping her loyal, this contract ended a mere two years after the founding of the Alvarez Empire. Yet, Naruto never came to collect her. Her loyalty to Naruto is unquestionable, even more so now that his sister is with him. I have no doubt, that Irene will leave and we must make sure that doesn't happen." August declared grimly.

"I understand what you are saying, Lord August. But Dimaria and I may be able to defeat Irene if we worked together however, with three other powerful Mages alongside her. I doubt we can do what you wish of us." August nodded his head and indicated for the two to follow him.

"This is a room created by his majesty. It will only last for one week before it will wiped from existence." August spoke. "In it, time flows differently. Two years in there is equivalent to a week in the real world." Instantly they realised what this meant. "Improve your skills and when you exit, you will give chase to Irene and her comrades should she leave with them. If they do, capture her if you can. If not, kill her." Both bowed and entered the room, leaving August alone as he stared at the door the two had just entered.

"Lord August!" Turning around, the elderly man regarded the soldier rushing towards him. He came to a stop before him and bowed. "Lady Irene has returned."

"Thank you." The solider bowed once more and August stroked his beard in thought. He had not expected her back so soon. No matter, when Brandish and Dimaria exited the room, they would give chase and complete the mission he had given them. Either that, or die trying.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Laying down on the bed provided for him, Naruto spun the Kunai around. Seliah was sat in the chair, in one hand she held a book that Naruto had no clue what the contents entailed. As for Erza, she was currently enjoying a warm shower in hopes of removing the sweat on her body.

The door opening made Naruto grip the kunai tightly stopping it from spinning anymore. "Hello, Irene." Naruto greeted the red-haired woman that stood in the doorway. "It's been a while."

"Yes. It has been, Naruto-sensei."

 **A/N: Another chapter with very little in the terms of action. This was more about introducing the bigger villains and showing that the plans of the enemy have changed and been advanced forwards. The Oración Seis arc however, will be delayed till after the Grimoire Heart arc as you may have figured out from the chapter.**

 **Either way, hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you did. I do have a Master of Death chapter finished however, it is currently been beta read right now. So it should be done soon, hopefully.**


End file.
